Sun and Moon
by InsaneSnakeJig
Summary: I have emerged from my long sleep. Chapten ten is here
1. Default Chapter

Sun and Moon  
  
by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters, though Pyrolite is my own character/me sort of, in a way.  
  
Authoresses notes - I have been writing shifting/were stories for who knows how long. And now I have thought that I would finally post it on fanfiction.net and it would be about Kim Possible. As you might've guessed, one of the main characters is my favorite from the shows! If you don't know who that is, just wait!  
  
~ New Zealand ~  
  
A shadow slowly made it's way up the jagged rocks on the mountains of New Zealand. Using quick reflexes and strong muscles it hoisted itself from rock to rock. It paused and stood when it had reached a particular rock. "It" took a good look around, touching the stone until "it's" hands felt a door and pushed, revealing a long, stone hallway with statues on the side of the walls of many animals. Fires flickered in their mouths, beaks and of the massive, stone creatures. The shadow walked through the hallway with no noise, almost gliding over the floor. The floor stopped and turned into a staircase, so the shadow jumped down in one massive leap, landing on all fours. The shadow, still remaining on it's knees, reached up and pulled back the hood to her cloak, revealing a teenage girl. She looked about fifteen, with short and spikey black hair. Her eyes were the first thing to be noticed. One was gold and the other an earth-toned brown. If you looked hard enough you could almost see fire dancing in her eyes. There was red paint smeared from her left jaw up to the cheek where it stopped/  
  
Someone else, also wearing a cloak stepped down the stairs calmy, looking down upon her. The only thing visible through the shadows of the black hood of the person were ice-blue, intelligent eyes. The girl stood up and gave a big, toothy smile. Her canine teeth were slightly larger and sharper then regular humans. The figure also pulled his hood down. What was unexpected was that he had a pointed snout, beady eyes (blue, of course!) and his skin was a dull grey. Returning the smile, his snout pointed upwards a bit to reveal rows of sharp, jagged fangs that could almost peirce anything.  
  
"So, Cosmos... What did you want from me?" The girl asked. The shark-like creature stopped smiling and a vertical-finned tail poked it's way out from under the cloak, slowly swishing in a serious-like manner.  
  
The shark sat down on the stairs, along with the girl. "Our clan usually helps other shifters, and you have helped lots of them. Rishaii has found another."  
  
The girl blinked her odd-colored eyes. "Don't tell me the little pussycat was out wandering the streets, was she?" The girl hated Rishaii, a member of the clan that usually betrays their serious rules about 'those' people that have pretty much destroyed the world with... science. She shuddered at the word, hating it for obvious reasons. A film-like eyelid shut over Cosmos eyes, like he was closing them.  
  
"I know that Rishaii shouldn't be outside, especially when she belongs to our clan, Pyrolite. (Sound familiar, eh? : ) But it is hard to try to stay away from it. Anyway, she saw two people."  
  
Pyrolite looked over at Cosmos, arms folded across her chest, still not happy with Rishaii. "She instantly knew one had to be our blood, she got the feeling we're all used to when you meet eachother like us." Cosmos continued, and Pyrolite stood up and looked down. "Look, we may be very serious about our clan, but all we are is a bunch of runaway shifters that realized what those...those HUMANS have done to the earth, putting almost every life in jeapordy and even hurting the earth and their animals. We don't have the same blood, we just have the same friggin' abilities! We have normal parents, that means were are all un-related.... CRIKEY!" She shouted, saying 'humans' like they were poisonous little demons.  
  
~ city, New Zealand ~  
  
A girl, about only twelve, was following two people she suspected of being 'her kin.'  
  
Her name was Rishaii, but her 'human' name was Rebecca. She personally hated these human names, and thought that her clan names were much better. Rishaii really fits a cougar, she thought and continued to zero in on the prey. She walked slowly among the shadows, keeping a watchfull, green eye on that one person she suspected. Rishaii was stull unsure of what his phenotype was. If only she could get closer... and then they both stopped infront of an odd building. It was different and looked a bit rundown. One of them walked in, and a green light softly glowed through the windows. Blinking in curiosity, she dropped even lower to the shadows, slipping silently right up next to him, and continued to crouch for what seemed like hours. It was only a few seconds in real life, and then she was gone. The 'prey' looked around, feeling uneasy but there was nothing there. Rishaii was now behind the building after making a mad, quick dash for it on all- fours. She continued to breath silently. Now what was his phenotype? It felt a bit reptiley...  
  
Then the second, younger person walked out of the building carrying some small remote-shaped thing. Then the sound of sirens filled the. Rishaii caught it before the two, having better hearing and ran off. Still having good hearing, she heard a murmur of the girl, talking to him. She caught his name and made herself remember. * * *  
  
After making an easy climb, Rishaii was soon walking in a long hallway. She stopped and stared for a couple of seconds at the cougar statue and murmured under her breath something about the most beautiful statue. Then two people walked up to her. She recognized the first as the only shifter of her clan to be able to actually physical shift, Cosmos. Then there was Pyrolite, trying to stare holes into her skin by narrowing those freaky eyes of hers. Rishaii coughed. "What?"  
  
After being lectured by Cosmos about regular 'humans' and then being thanked for finding out the name of the shifter they were going to 'help.'  
  
Pyrolite was glad Rishaii had left.  
  
Cosmos turned to her, and began the tail-swishing one again. "Even though we mean no harm to others shifters or people with a spirit animal we learned that this one is a criminal. He may use guns, but I doubt it. Shifters instinctively are either afraid or don't like guns. But we will anyway give you a weapon."  
  
Pyrolite wasn't suprised. There were more then one clans, and they fought sometimes. They don't have 'human' weapons but ones ancestors used. Walking further through the clan caves and tunnels they made their way to the weaponry. The had passed a huge wall of sigils, paintings and symbols and a large room full of tons of shifters. That room was of course where everyone ate. They finally came to a circular room with wall hangings with warriors and beserkers. It was amazing that the humans were completely unaware of these wars and battles. There was a large crate full of only pebbles made for stone-slingers. Propped up against walls were spears, staffs, pikes, scythes, and rapiers. And on a shelf carved of wood (which was barely used) were assorted daggers, swords, cutlasses, scimitars and other blades. Cosmos turned to Pyrolite, who was poking a sword stupidly.  
  
He coughed and Pyrolite looked up. "Oh, so what one do I choose?"  
  
Cosmos shrugged. "Pick two, I guess."  
  
Pyrolite randomly picked up a stone-slinger (she had trouble choosing between that or a bow and arrow) and a pouchful of river stones. Then she eyed a sword that looked tempting. It was simply carved rock but the edge of the blade were diamonds. Being sharp and unused for currency, they were simpley used for weaponry. The hilt was a rather simple, it was just wooden carved with a bandage-like wrap around it making it easy to grip. She picked it up, prepared for Cosmos glaring at her for choosing a weapon used by real warriors. But he never did.  
  
"Nice choice," commented Cosmos and together they walked down the hall.  
  
"It'll be hard following a criminal, but the hunt is not only fun, but easy for us shifters!" Pyrolite said happily, swinging the sword around like a stick. She almost cut off the head of a passing shifter who was about forty years old. "WATCH IT!" He shouted back and Pyrolite put it back in it's case, blushing. Cosmos steered her into the "cafeteria" (I don't know what to call it) and he sat down in a corner with her. "I'm hungry!" he claimed loudly and grabbed at least five hundred pounds of food while Pyrolite made faces as she ate only a small bowl.  
  
'How can only one shark inhale that much?!' she thought, her mouth open and food dripping out. The two of them attracted alot of attention while shifters leapt to get more before Cosmos went for seconds.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - I know that you think that this story will most likely revolve around pyrolite/me, Cosmos, and Rishaii but you are wrong. That was more like a very long prologue. Rishaii will never be talked about again, and I just wanted to get more things straight. You most likely don't know much about phenotypes, beserkers and all of that stuff. Well go to yahoo.com and type it. (If you look up phenotype either write shapeshifter or were infront of it.) Well, I bet you know who the new shifter is. Heh. I'm so obsessed with this show I have to write these kinds of stories about it. Kim WILL be in it and the next chapter will have TONS of the 'criminal' (MWA HA HA HA! IT'S FUNNY CALLING HIM THAT!) in it along with Kim, and Pyrolite eventually shows up. 


	2. Chapter One

Sun and Moon  
  
By InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes - Last chapter I noticed unfinished sentences and mistakes. Sorry. And this will be alot longer and crap so be a happy cabbage.  
  
2. ~ Some place, New Zeleand ~  
  
The sun slowly set, casting long rays across the sky.  
  
"Why...won't...it...OPEN?!" A frustrated Dr. Drakken pretty much yelled at the item he stole recently. He had spent at least twenty minutes trying to pry the back of it open. Then Shego walked up, took it off like it was never attatched and walked away.  
  
Drakken blinked. That was different. The mad scientist poked at the electronics inside. This wasn't like the thing he thought it would be. Oh, well. Still poking and messing with it, he tried to find a little gizmo inside it that he had no clue what looked like, so it wasn't too easy. He smiled to himself, thinking of his latest scheme. Some professor made this and had a part to it that was very valuable and could help him with his latest idea. Drakken eventually gave up, and sat down in his chair. Who knows how long it had been, so he fell asleep out of boredom.  
  
At this very time, Shego was elsewhere, trying to shoot a target with her green energy ...things... Out of the corner or her eye, she saw a blur and turned that way. There was nothing there, so she figured that it was one of the perverted guards trying to see what she was doing. Shego didn't know why they kept trying, They always ended up getting beat up. She walked over to the door and looked over the corner. A big snake was rounding the corner. Shego jumped. She didn't like snakes. And this one was HUGE! She waited for it to turn the corner all the way and made her way behind it. It stopped, turned around facing her, and watched. Shego flinched. It was even bigger up close. 'Might as well kill it,' she thought, and her gloves flared up in green and black energy. She simply aimed and fired. The snake was hit, it coiled up a bit and made a hiss. It disappeared in seconds. Shego blinked. She didn't know her gloves could do that.  
  
Drakken jumped in his sleep. Heck... Shego poked hard but not that hard. Seeing that no one was there, he just continued the poking.  
  
~ The clans 'den' (heh. Den. That's funny.) in the morning~  
  
Pyrolite woke up from someone poking her side.  
  
"Stoppat! Ya fool!" she shouted and returned the poke by a series of attempted scratches with her sharpened nails. They only smacked air, so she rolled onto her face grumbling. "Pyro... wakey!" a familiar voice said. She looked up to see no other then.... Cosmos!  
  
"Aren't you supossed to be the leader?! You don't just help me." Pyrolite growled and rolled once-again. Cosmos "blinked" and picked her up by the leg. "Don't you remember? You have to help Dr. Drakken." he reminded her. From upside-down, she struggled to be let loose. Falling unto the ground headfirst and then seating herself on the floor cross-legged she stretched and yawned. "Oh, yeah. Shouldn't be much different from any other of those shifters we helped. Since he is older and a scientist (from what Rishaii said) it'll take lot's of convincing."  
  
Cosmos simply nodded and used his webbed, clawed feet to pad around the room poking attempted drawings with a talon. "Exactly. And Rishaii also said he was a reptile. Others might want him to join." Pyrolite stood up and picked up her sling, taking a pebble and shooting a stone already on the ground. It hit and skidded away. "What do ya mean others might want him?" she asked, retreiving the stone for more practice. Cosmos, still exploring the room, answered, "Reptiles usually don't like warm-blooded shifters. Or at least their phenotypes. They are also very good fighters so one can be usefull."  
  
Pyrolite missed her target and growled. "Cosmos... he's a scientist. Not a wrestler."  
  
~ Middleton ~  
  
Kim Possible woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She tried to turn it off and grumbled, sitting up on her bedside. It was the Kimmunicator instead. She at first didn't see how it and the alarm cock sounded alike but answered it to see Wade.  
  
"Hey Kim." Wade said, and began typing furiously on his keyboard without a reply. "A professor in New Zealand has reported someone stealing a very important, valuable item from him. The 'item' is small, and is used for creating energy. And according to the law of conservation of energy, energy can't be created or destroyed, so this is big!"  
  
Kim simply nodded, still half-awake. Wade continued, "He said that the person who stole it had long, glowing greenfingernails. And that can only mean -"  
  
"-Shego." Kim finished. Wade gave her the location of Drakkens latest 'lair' and also a ride to New Zealand with a military jet-pilot. After getting the info, Kim picked up her phone and called Ron.  
  
"Ron?" She asked. Ron was playing a game called 'fortress' when she called. "Yeah, Kim? DIE EVIL SORCEROR DIE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" Ron answered, sounding like a crazed maniac.  
  
"Are you planing playing video games?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yup!" he replied and there was the sound of an explosion in the background.  
  
"Right.... well I'm going on a mission, you're coming right?" Kim said. "Sure, KP! Just let me kill this rabid sorceror..."  
  
* * *  
  
The plane landed on an open stretch of land in New Zealand, slightly close to where Drakken and his lair was. "Thanks, Jay!" Kim said to the pilot. "No problem Kim, after you found and disarmed the biological bomb containing small pox, the military will do anything for you!"  
  
He quickly flew off, leaving them. Ron was coughing on the trail of dust he left. "You think he could at least go a bit slower..." Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket, also coughing. "Mhmmm... slow down!"  
  
Kim was already looking for energy signatures with the Kimmunicator when she picked a large amount. Little did she know, that there was a shadow in the distance, watching her with sharp eyes.  
  
~ Back in New Zealand... I love this place. I wanna move there ~  
  
Pyrolite slowly walked around what she thought was a lair. Her hair prickled up on the back of her neck, so she crouched and used strong leg muscles to leap over a rock. Peeking over, she saw two teenagers about her age. The redhead was talking about their plan... to defeat Drakken? Pyrolite narrowed her eyes. They can't send him to jail! It's wrong and sad to box up an animal into a cell! Unheard of, she thought, puffing out her cheeks. With her sling in hand, she loaded up on a stone and flicked it just over their heads. It clicked against a rock and both of their heads turned that way. Using the very small amount of time, Liz crawled over the rock and lunged into what she thought was the entranceway to the inside of the lair. She was right and was in a large room with a high ceiling. She shivered at the sight of so many machines but sticked to the shadows, watching someone type at a computer. By her guess, she was around twenty- eight. Ignoring her, she continued on her way and then saw her prey. From Rishaii's description, she saw him poking at something, looking very frusturated.  
  
Pyrolite entered the room carefully, being sure not to create any noise. But her luck changed when the sword blade, attached to her belt scraped against the metal wall. It screeched slightly and Dr. Drakken instantly looked up. "Who are you?! Shego!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Pyrolite waved her hands, trying to get him to shut up. Shego didn't hear him, thank god and to her suprise, all Drakken did was look at her strangely. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What the heck are you wearing?"  
  
She played with the feathers and beads in her hair and grumbled. "Wha wrong wid em?"  
  
"It isn't everyday you see someone walking through you own lair, with feathers stapled to their heads." Drakken said to her, still laughing a bit at her ...stupidity.... Pyrolite sensed what he was thinking and pulled out the sword. "Listen, I didn't come to get humiliated! I came to help you!"  
  
Dr. Drakken looked around him. "Who?"  
  
  
  
Kim looked around her.  
  
She had felt a slight breeze and continued on her way. Ron was rather paranoid of Shego, so he was constantly asking, "Did you just hear that? I heard Shego! Kim... WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
She ignored him, smiling to herself. Ron was stupid in his own cute way. She entered through the metal doors, which opened for her. Kim was greeted by a couple of guards that just happened to be passing by. They stared at her for a few seconds and then leaped for her. Kim easily ducked to the side as one went soaring over her head, and hit a wall. She laughed and kicked another in the stomach. Ron was attempting to fight/slap one, but was grabbed by the wrist and pulled up off of the ground. "Kim!" he shouted, seeing that the guard was raising a pole with something that looked like blue and black fire on the end. Kim saw this, and punched the guard in the face.  
  
"Come on, Ron!" she said, grabbing the poor traumatized Ron by the arm and dragging him along a hallway, sure that Shego had heard the fight. And of course, she did.  
  
Shego jumped out of a room in a fighting stance, smiling. "Well, this isn't new..."  
  
She tried to claw Kim is the face, but Kim dodged and also tried to attack. Through punches, kicks and bitch slapping (mwa ha ha ha!!) she shouted, "Ron! Find *punch* Drakken and *block* play with any buttons you *kicks Shego and blocks another swipe* find..."  
  
Ron nodded, knowing that Kim would stall Shego for a long while. Walking down the halls and hearing a conversation, he peeked in through a door to see... Dr. Drakken!! ...and some girl with feathers in her hair?  
  
"You! I was coming to tell you that you are a - " Pyrolite said, trying to convince Drakken.  
  
"What's with the feathers in your hair?" a voice said, and she jumped, whipping around to face someone close to her age. She recognized him as one of the people who wanted to send him to jail.  
  
"It's you!" Dr. Drakken growled. Pyrolite picked up a little animal-ish in his voice that time, and once again played her feathers. "WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST THEM?!" She shouted and took out her sword. Ron made a squeeking noise at the sight of it, though it looked like no real threat. Drakken just blinked in the bachground, and picked up the funky remote-like thing. "You'll never take it!"  
  
Pyrolite turned behind her for a second. "Okay..." she trailed off and then dove for it. What she was aiming for was Drakken. Bot even expecting her to attack, he just dropped it in surprise while she pulled him away very quickly. Ron was still trembling in the doorway, thinking Pyrolite was gonna cut him in half or something. "Please... don't... eat, I mean... HURT ME!"  
  
Kim had finished her fight with Shego, knocking her out by kicking her in the stomach and into a row of machines that did ...stuff... while she was in mid-air. "Ron, what are you talking about?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. "The bird head was gonna eat, I mean... CHOP ME IN HALF!"  
  
Authoresses notes - Ta-da. I knew I wasn't going to get any reviews. So here you go, more KP characters then Pyrolite. I still don't know if I should make this a romance in later chapters. No, not Pyrolite and Drakken. Drakken is schibbi, but not sexy. O_o Eeew.... 


	3. Chapter two

Sun and Moon  
  
By InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes- Oh, wow. I have ONE review. Oh, well. Thank you Skidlebop. Um... I swear I don't watch Jurassic Park while I'm on the computer. Some things are meant to be spelled wrong anyway. (Pyro is trying to make excuses...) SHAWD UP I SWARE I DOWNT MESS AWP WEN I TIPE!!  
  
2.  
  
Pyrolite was running through the lair, dragging a poor, confused Dr. Drakken behind her. She really had no clue where she was going. "What are you doing?!" Drakken shouted. Pyrolite skidded to a stop, and let go of him so he hit a wall. "Sorry..." She said, unable to hide a smile.  
  
Drakken got up and glared at her. "Who the heck are you?! Why are you here, and what's with the feathers in your hair?" She grinned. "My name is Pyrolite (Drakken: Pyroduck O_o?) and I'm a shifter! I still don't really know what my phenotype is. I'm here to help you escape this freaky place! And the feathers are traditional for my clan when you go into battles. See, this one is a seagull, a red-tailed falcon, a -" Pyrolite answered, pointing to a feather when she named them before she was RUDELY interrupted by Drakken once again. "Your clan? So there are more freaks like you?"  
  
She stared at him. 'Blue skin, scar on face... and he's calling me a freak?', she thought with a blank expression on her face, like she her brain would blow with too much confusion. Drakken blinked and poked her. "You're stupid, too?"  
  
Pyrolite growled. "So, like I said before my clan thinks you are a shifter. So just come with me already back to where everyone is and I can prove it to you." she said, leaning on her sword before it slipped out from under her and she fell. Drakken thought. "I don't know if I want to go to a place where a bunch of idiots most likely worship animals. (Pyrolite - XD That's not true!!) And I was only in the middle of taking over the world when you showed up..."  
  
~Back in the lair~  
  
"You're saying a teenager with birds sticking out of her head and had a sword tried to cut you half before she just... disappeared?" Kim asked Ron. The blonde nodded. "Yeah, it was freaky!"  
  
She looked around the room. "In that case there has to be another way out." She walked around the room several times but saw no way to escape. But then something caught her eye. There was a white feather with black specks on the end near a bunch of crates. Kim slowly climbed up, followed by Ron. There was a slight dent in one crate and then a gap between the crates and a wall. There was a balcony-looking thing a distance away. She was amazed that someone could make the jump. Especially while carrying Dr. Drakken. "Come on, Ron." She said, helping him climb the final crate. She pulled out the hair drier thing and fired it at the railing of the balcony. Giving Ron enough room to cling to the rope also, she jumped down and stuck her legs out to hit the wall. Together they climbed up (Ron having the most struggle) and pulled themselves over the railing.  
  
Kim stopped and kneeled down, running her hand over a long scratch. She pulled out the Kimmunicator and Wade popped up on the screen. "Hey, Kim! How's the mission going?"  
  
"Good, so far. Except from what Ron said, some teenage girl with birds sticking out of her head nearly chopped him in half and then ran off with Drakken." She answered, sounding like it was exciting as watching grass grow. "Anyway, I just found these claw marks. Can you tell me what made them so I will know what to expect?"  
  
Wade nodded and when given the data, he began typing who-knows-what.  
  
"That's weird. It's just regular nails except they should've gotten torn off. I don't even think it's possible to leave marks on metal." he answered Kim. "Thanks Wade, I know that it is most likely Shego now."  
  
She turned the Kimmunicator off and motioned Ron to follow her silently.  
  
Pyrolite waited for an answer, still on the ground.  
  
"You don't deserve to be a shifter!" she growled. Drakken smiled. "Now you are claiming that I am a shifter. I can't beleive you actually think that stuff exists. You ARE a manaic!" he laughed. Pyrolite got up and clenched her teeth. "You suck!"  
  
Then two familiar people ran into them. Drakken was coincidentally ran into by Kim and Pyrolite was bowled over by Ron. Ron got off from untop of Pyrolite and screamed like a four year old. "BIRD HEAD!"  
  
Then Drakken shouted, "Kim Possible!" since no one was here to 'protect' him. Pyrolite also got up, and glared at Ron. "You fool! There is only one way to settle this..." she growled, raising her hand. Ron felt brave and did the same. "Rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
While they were fighting over if Pyrolite won because a rock could 'beat up' paper, Kim smiled. "This is easy, let me just call Wade and..." Then a pebble hit her in the head. "Ouch!" she shouted and turned to see Pyrolite with a pouch full of pebbles and Ron with a sheet of paper. "Keep still! A rock COULD tear paper apart..."  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Ron protested, dodging pebbles and using the paper as protection. Kim walked up, ripped the paper in half, picked a pebble up off of the ground and threw it at Pyrolite. "Shut up! Paper beats Rock, and I'm trying to send him *points to Drakken* to jail!"  
  
After the pebble bounced off of her head, Pyrolite got into a mad frenzy over jail. "You will never take either of us alive!"  
  
She lunged at Kim, her pointed nails getting ready to tear her apart. Kim gasped at the sudden move and side-stepped, her face only inches away from those deadly claws. Pyrolite landed on all fours and quickly twisted around kicking out with her legs. Kim was knocked flat on her back but also kicked out. Pyrolite was hit in the stomach hard and she let out something that sounded like a roar. Kim also noticed the sharp fangs when she did this and rolled over as the Pyrolite aimed a claw at her throat. The claws created a scratch mark with a loud, screetching sound. (You know, like metal against a chalk board *shudders*)  
  
While all of this was happening, Ron and Drakken were standing over to the side together watching with interest. (Ron was more scared then interested.) "I bet you five bucks Kim will win." Ron said, grinning. Seeing that even Pyrolite seemed to have more experience then Shego at her age, Drakken answered, "You're on." Kim tried to Karate chop at Pyrolite but instead the strange teenager grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Kim quickly used her other hand to punch Pyrolite in the face before she thought her wrist would be ripped off. The girl stepped back a few paces and brought her clawed hand up to her mouth. It was bleeding. Never in her life had a human been able to even lay a hand on her. Pyrolite's odd eyes glared at her and Kim could swear she saw fire.  
  
Pyrolite drew out the sling and pebbles, loading up. Even though it seemed like a childs toy, a sling can be very dangerous if aimed well. She continued to step backwards and then finally let go. A pebble, though very small, hit Kim in the ankle and she tripped. Wanting to use her own bare hands, Pyrolite ran up while Kim was down and tore viciously at her back with the claws.  
  
Ron unusally ran up and knocked Pyrolite down.  
  
"You owe me five bucks!" Drakken shouted, not being able to contain anymore excitement. Was Kim finally dead? Still, Kim moved her arms and slowly got up. She wasn't crying. Drakken sighed. He really wanted to see her cry and look helpless.  
  
"Get... OFFA ME!" Pyrolite screamed, finally being able to shake him off. She growled in her throat like a rabid animal and leapt away. "Come on!" she shouted at Drakken, who looked one last time at the pitiful Kim, struggling to get up. He smiled and walked away with the bounding Pyrolite up ahead.  
  
'I think I just met a new friend...' He thought, still smiling. She was an idiot, but one heck of a fighter. Once outside in the cold night and out of the lair, Pyrolite wiped the remaining blood off from her lips using her arm.  
  
"Damn human... touched me. I'm contaminated." She hissed. She should've used the sword to cut her into a bloody pile of nothing.  
  
She felt Drakken staring at her and slowly turned around. "Have you decided, yet?" she asked, sounding normal again. Dr. Drakken smiled evily. "Yes. And I'll go with you."  
  
If there were more fighters like that... her 'clan' then could help him rule the world!! ...Finally... O_o  
  
"So then!" Pyrolite shouted, springing up onto her feet with a goofy smile on her face. "We should get going!" Dr. Drakken blinked. Wasn't she just a blood-thirsty fighter a minute ago? "Right..." he answered. "So, where's your car or whatever you used to get here?"  
  
Pyrolite smiled even bigger. "I walked here, you silly goose!"  
  
Walked?! "How far are you away, then?" Drakken asked, sounding very annoyed. She stopped and thought. "It's about a weeks walk away. But if you were like me and ran most of the time, more like a couple of days." Drakkens jaw dropped. "That long?!"  
  
~ Back in the lair~  
  
Anyone could tell Ron was trying his best not to cry over his best friend. He helped her get up and he could tell she was in lots of pain. "Don't worry, Kim! I'll get help." Ron said, trying to sound brave. He grabbed the Kimmunicator from Kim's belt and quickly turned it on.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Wade asked. "It's Kim! We need help badly! I think my arm is the only thing holding her back together!" Ron shouted. Wade immediatly set off his adventure of typing.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, help is on the way!" he said and Ron turned it off. Oh god, what if Shego came along?!  
  
He finally decided to let her sit down instead of stand up. The two of them leaned up against a wall and Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket. He had felt his dad try to hold back crying, and plus he smelled blood. The naked mole rat squeaked at the site of Kim, climbled up her shoulder and licked her face.  
  
"Ron?" she murmured. "Yeah, KP?" Ron asked leaning closer and practically in tears.  
  
"What was her name? The one who fought me?" Kim asked. Ron thought hard. Her name was... Pyrolite. He repated the name to her and she nodded. "Okay." And then Kim drooped her head to the side, unconscious.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - I was waiting for a fighting scene. If you thought that was a wee bit gory, I might have to change the rating to R because things will get intense! As in lotsa intestines spewn all over the place, blood and various other organs. MWA HA HA HA HA HA! I don't know why but I enjoy looking at those things. Blood makes me happy. That was a little too much infromation. Heh. ^_^; ... Oh, well. Just give me a honest review if you read it. (People are probably smart enough not to read it now... but that is a-okay.) NO K/R!! HISSSSS!  
  
~ InsaneSnakeJig/Pyrolite By the way, Drakken has no clue what a phenotype is or if he is a shifter or not by the way. He still thinks Pyrolite and the others are a bunch of retards who worship animals. 


	4. chapter three

Sun and Moon  
  
by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes - If you haven't noticed yet, I have already written about the first ten chapters and just add the authoresses notes down as soon as I'm going to update, by the way. In the upcoming chapters there is going to be less and less of Ron and Kim together, also. Well, sit back and enjoy if it is possible to enjoy the things that I write. Hmm... *walks off to ponder about these things*  
  
3.  
  
Shortly after the call, the sound of helicoptors filled the air.  
  
Ron knew what they were here for, and got up. "I'll be right back, Kim." he said, even though she obviously couldn't hear him and walked off. After a five minute walk around, he ended up outside. A helicoptor spotted and recognized him (from Wade's description) and slowly hovered infront of him. Ron knew they had to be quick before Shego heard from where the noises were coming from. A group of medical uh, people... soon went inside with a stretcher and came back with Kim lying on it. Ron went inside a helicoptor staying by Kim's side worriedly.  
  
Pyrolite and Drakken watched the whole thing behind a rock. Pyrolite growled (with Dr. Drakken staring at her like she's an idiot) and loaded a pebble unto her sling and fired at the helicopter. "What good was that?" Drakken asked. Pyrolite was pretty much traumatized by it. She had never been so close to one before. Sometimes she saw one fly quickly past but this was big and loud.  
  
(Inside the helicoptor - *ping* A medical guy- Dude, what was that? Pilot - I dunno. Would you like a hot pocket? Medical guy - SCHIBBI! *Inhales hot pocket*)  
  
Noticing that she obviously couldn't leave a mark on it, Pyrolite slumped against the rock with her back against it. Drakken, on the other hand, continued to watch as Shego came into view with handcuffs. She was acting like she was fighting for her life, and he smiled.  
  
'Pyrolite could probably rip them to peices...' he thought and looked at Pyrolite, who was poking a large beetle with a stick. "Eat the stick foolish bug. Eat. I SAID EAT GOD DAMMIT!"  
  
Some police looked up at the rock. Immediatly about four walked over with guns as she was still trying to shove the large stick down the beetles tiny little throat. "Eat..." she growled like a crazed idiot. Drakken stabbed her with his finger, which was meant to be a poke. She looked at him and then her senses finally picked up the presence of another. "Oh, I get it!" She said with a large, goofy smile and sprang up onto the rock. Right in the police's faces, she grinned and grabbed one, knocking his head into another. The other two were quickly knocked out as she jumped unto one's shoulders, grabbed their gun and threw it at another in the head. She was still kneeling on the police so she jumped down and used a smaller rock as a trampoline to quickly bounce back. He was slammed into the rock Drakken was behind with all her weight and fell unconscious. "Heh. I love doing that." she smiled.  
  
As fast as she could, Pyrolite piled the police on top of eachother and slowly dragged them to the helicoptor where she bounded away and a medical guy (the one who ate the hot pocket) looked at them with a confused look on his face. "Dude... why did I want to be a doctor? Freaky things... too young." He murmured and walked away. The helicoptor left after some more confused police picked the four up and threw (yes, they threw them) into the helicoptor. Once it was fully out of veiw, the two walked out from behind their hiding place. Pyrolite turned to Drakken. "Thanks! I can't beleive you actually agreed to come and see my clan! You rock!"  
  
"Um, okay." He answered. She saw that he didn't look comfy so she tried to resort to the things he might "understand."  
  
She smiled. "You're groovy, radical and totally tubular!"  
  
He stared at her, very frightened. "Thanks... I think." He answered. Pyrolite took in a deep breath. She sensed that it would rain for the night so she turned to the lair. "What happens to the lairs when you're arrested?" she asked, cringing at the word of arrest. Dr. Drakken shrugged. "They are usually just left here. Sometimes stupid, pointless professors try to buy them even though it doesn't do them any good." Pyrolite nodded and headed inside just as it started to sprinkle. "I'm starving... got any good stuff to eat?" she said, folding her arms behind her head. The mad scientist rolled his eyes. "Oh no, I prefer to starve myself instead."  
  
After Pyrolite made a huge fuss over what she was eating, she was done and was very hyper from drinking too much mountain dew. Dr. Drakken was annoyed. Very annoyed. "This stuff has too much sugar. I really don't like sugar. Oh, oh. Guess what? I have this really funny joke. Some cougar I hate told this to me. I don't get it but it's all funny-like!" she said in between laughs. Drakken was sitting at his regular desk staring at a space where the energy-thing should've been laying. He sighed as Pyrolite continued being an idiot. "Okay... You're mama is so fat, when she stepped on the scale it said 'one at a time please!' HAH! Why would a fish say that when a fat lady steps on it? Oh, well. Here's another one... you're mama is so poor when someone dropped a cigarette she jumped out of the bushes and sang, 'clap your hands and stomp your feet, praise the lord cause we got heat!' Heh... too funny...." Drakken wondered if Shego had a hidden stash of drugs and Pyrolite got high. She snorted happily and eventually laughed herself to sleep. Dr. Drakken stared at her. Maybe she wasn't lying about the whole shifter thing. Even though she purposly acted like some sort of animal, who knows what kind, she was just like one even when she didn't act like it.  
  
And she said I was a shifter, or whatever she called me. And what was that one word, Fee-no-top? No, Phenotype. Yeah, he thought. That's right. He turned on a computer on the desk, wondering if the power was still on. Strangely, it was and he went on the internet. He wondered what to type in and walked over to Pyrolite in her sleep. He poked her. "What did you say you didn't know what you were? It has to do with an animal..." he asked.  
  
In her sleep, Pyrolite was having a dream where beetles were in lines for her to shove a stick (heh) down their throats. The one just walking up to her starting talking. "Oh my, I talking beetle!" she said. In real life, she also said that and Drakken sighed. She was stupid. The beetle in her dream then said, "What did you say you didn't know what you were? It has to do with an animal..."  
  
"Oh, that. A phenotype!" she aloud. "How do you spell it?" The beetle/Drakken asked, to be sure it wasn't some freaky misspelled word that her clan made up. "P-H-E-N-O-T-Y-P-E." She answered and fell back again into deep sleep. Dr. Drakken knew that word. Sitting back down and going onto a random search engine, he typed in 'phenotype' and then 'shifters.' There was a HUGE selection of Links and he clicked on a site. It was called Pathwayz, and had tons of different sites from there. There were categories so Drakken chose shifters. (the others were furries and otherkin) More selections were made from clicking that, and he chose Hompages.  
  
There were tons of these. That meant there were lots of idiots and maniacs who thought they could change into animals. Drakken picked a site and started reading from there the webmasters profile thing.  
  
Hi! My werename is Rimrose, (My age is 21) and I am a polywere. For those who don't know, a polywere is a were or shifter that has more than one phenotype. Anyway, my three phenotypes are the Hyena, wolf and fox. How I learned that was from a long time ago. I guess I was right on time when I discovered I was a were because I was told weres usually discover their wereism around 12-14. I was only twelve. Anyway, my hobbies are drawing, writing, being with friends and various animals....  
  
Drakken stopped reading. So there was a twenty-one year old that thinks she is a were. Or polywere for what she calls it. This was a little freaky. Over hundreds of people (from what the site had said) think they can change into animals. Still not convinced, he chose another site. From the description it said different kinds of shifts. There was mental, physical, astral, bilocation, spiritual and another shift he could not pronounce right. He chose bilocation to see the definition out of randomness, and it said this...  
  
Bilocation - (bi-low-cay-shun) Practice of engaging in etheric (out of body) travel, while making the etheric body more solid and substantial, until it is so close to being physical that it seems so in nearly every way (such as being able to eat, leave footrpints, and seem real to the touch). Normally, this materialized body bilocation body is a carbon copy of the person's own physical body and looks exactly like the person. Any wounds received by the materialized body immediatly appear on the unconscious physical body as well.  
  
Bilocation shifting - Using bilocation to shapeshift into animal form; like regular bilocation except that the materialized body is not a carbon copy of the human's own body. Instead it is an animal body.  
  
Drakken's side started hurting when he read this, and then stopped when he was done. He remembered Shego saying she killed a big snake while he was working on the 'plan to take over the world.' And that was when he was really asleep. And she told him that right when he woke up, which was the same time when she killed the snake... Wait. That's wrong. I'm actually beleiving it... crikey, he thought and felt like he was being looked at. And sure enough, Pyrolite was just on the side of him smiling. "So... you finally started to see if I was lying. What the hell is that thing anyway?" she asked, patting the side of them computer motom, which caused it to fall down. Dr. Drakken tried not to attempt to kill her.  
  
"You are the most stupid, idiotic, retarded person I have EVER met! Even more retarded than Kim! And it hurts to say that, you know..."he growled. Pyrolite was too busy stabbing the scattered remains of the motom with her sword to listen. "Okay, why not?" she said and flung a peice of metal at the wall. It bounced off and made a crackling sound.  
  
Then to make things worse, she faced him once again with that infamous smile. "Oh, ooh, ooh, ooooh! Your mama is so fat to get her belt on she has to use a boomerang, and your mama is so stupid she tried to put m&m's in alphabetical order, and you mama is so fat..."  
  
TBC  
  
Authoressess notes- That was the actual definition of bilocation shifting! And Rimrose is no real person, or is 'her' site. www.pathwayz.org is actaully a real and good site though. Did you enjoy it, eh? 


	5. Chapter four

Sun and Moon  
  
by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes - This is the first new chapter that wasn't already made before I posted it. Nothing more to say. 'Nuff said.  
  
4.  
  
It was the morning now, and Dr. Drakken and Pyrolite woke up. Drakken was uncomfy like always, having to fall asleep in a stupid chair for the night. And... he looked around. Where the heck was Pyrolite? Then she fell from the roof with a loud thud. "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" She shouted before coming back into reality. Noticing that Drakken was staring at her like a retard, she smiled. "I fell asleep on the pipe up there!" Pyrolite pointed her index finger up at the pipe.  
  
He didn't look up. "How the hell did you get up there?"  
  
She looked around, confused. "I...don't...know..."  
  
~ Middleton hospital ~  
  
"All Kim has is a few deep scratches on her back, nothing too severe. All you, or she, needs to do is replace the bandages every week or so. If the cuts open again she needs to come back to hospital is all." A various doctor said to Mrs. Possible, who was with her family to visit. It was unexpected to get called and told that she was being sent to the hospital. She seemed too experienced on her missions to actually go to the hospital.  
  
Ron was there before them, and together they all stood in the hospital room.  
  
"Get off of me, you little dweebs!" Kim managed to shove her brothers off of the bed. Despite all her pain, they continued to try to see how bloody the bandage was. Finally, Mr. Possible held them back. "Jim, Tim! Your sister is in pain! Show some respect!" he shouted. Mr. Possible never shouted like that. They both shut up.  
  
Kim explained to them how she got the cuts and that Pyrolite and Drakken got away.  
  
Mr. Possible laughed. "What kind of idiot had to be stupid enough to be name herself Pyrolite?! That sort of sounds like Pyroduck in a way. But then again 'lite' and 'duck' don't sound to much alike..." he trailed off, ending up talking to himself with no one listening.  
  
There was the familiar jingle of the Kimmunicator as Kim searched for it. Ron took it out from his cargo pants pockets. "I forgot I still had this."  
  
She took at and saw Wade's face pop up on the screen. "Good, your okay! Anyway... one last helicoptor is being sent to check the area for Dr. Drakken and Pyrolite. I'll give you the info once I'm sent it. Bye, Kim!" he said and turned off his cam thing that he uses to see her face. Kim also put the Kimmunicator down. "I'm going with them." she simply stated, and the Possible family obviously had something against that.  
  
"No! You were already hurt last time, being injured won't help you!" Mrs. Possible protested.  
  
~Back in New Zealand~  
  
Pyrolite was roaming the lair, thinking of her clan.  
  
She knew Drakken was not going to stay. Anyway, for some twisted reason if he did, she would kill herself. He was an idiot. Cosmos would get very angered of him and that stupid bratty attitude for someone his age. Sleeping on the pipe was fun. Does Drakken even know what fun is? If so... he is afraid of it or something if it isn't world domination. Then she stopped, looking up at the ceiling. She heard a familiar hum.  
  
Those helicoptors! Pyrolite immediatly whirled around to only hit Dr. Drakken. They both fell with Pyrolite untop of him. "THE HELLOPOPPERS!" she said.  
  
"You mean helicoptors? Get off of me!" he asked, and then shoved Pyrolite off, who remained on the ground looking at the ceiling, trying to pinpoint the direction they were coming from. She looked to the east and nodded. "They're to the east!"  
  
Outside, the helicoptor landed and some soldiers/cops (whatever you wanna call them. I don't think police would do that. Maybe the military since Drakken is 'dangerous.' So they'll be called SOLDIERS AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!) jumped out, and started walking to the entrance. Pyrolite felt them enter and she started running deeper into the lair. Drakken followed her and finally met her speed. "Where are you going?" he ask, more sounding like a demand than question.  
  
Pyrolite was surprised he could run as fast as she could. She smiled. 'It's the were-ism...' she thought and answered, "You make a big deal out of walking the whole way back! You're evil, right? So hijack the helicopter and I'll give you directions back to my clan!" Pyrolite said, flashing another one of those Oh-yeah-I-finally-sound-smarter-then-you smiles. Drakken blinked. "Right! But how'd you know there was another way out then how you came in?"  
  
Pyrolite picked up her speed, leaving him behind a little bit. "The air doesn't smell too metallic this way!"  
  
Then a soldier walked out from a door. She growled and suddenly turned aggresive again. She jumped up and knocked him flat on his back, and raised a hand. From up ahead, Drakken heard a gurgling noise and stopped. "What'd you just do?' he asked, not wanting to turn around to see blood all over the place. Pyrolite met up with him. "Nothing..." she said, looking down.  
  
"Okay..." Drakken just said and continued on his way with Pyrolite. He was growing used to running all the time... but she killed someone?! She's only around sixteen from my guess and is too stupid and ...happy... to kill someone, he thought, catching a glimpse of red on her right-hand nails. They can came to a large doorway. Knowing what to do, Drakken pressed a button on the side of the wall that opened it and they walked into FREEDOM!  
  
Actually, it was where a large group of soldiers were checking the area.  
  
It took the soldiers a few seconds to recognize them, and then one said, "You are under arrest!"  
  
What was unexpected for the soldier was, is that Pyrolite 'roared' (which made most of them laugh) and lunged at him growling. She kicked at him and then brought out her sword, using it to knock the machine gun out of his hands. Small shards of diamond broke loose from the blade when it made contact with the gun. She put it back, finding it more usefull to use claws and turned to see about half of the soldiers cornering Drakken.  
  
She jumped over and clawed a soldier at the stomach, working her arm up as her claws ran over more and more soldiers. The seven remaining pulled out their guns and aimed at Pyrolite. But she heard them and whirled around, holding her sling and stones. She shoved a large handful onto the sling and let it loose, pummeling them with the stones. They hurt very badly, and even killed a soldier when one hit him right in-between the eyes. The last six stared at her, and she stared back.  
  
For some odd reason, they backed off.  
  
"Come on!" she said, grabbing Drakken by the arm and started pulling.  
  
They eventually saw the helicoptor. It was built for carrying objects or ammo used in the military so it was large. They both saw it was empty, except for the pilot. They slowly crept up, Pyrolite eyeing the propellers nervously and then she attacked. Pyrolite kicked the pilot out of the helicopter as Drakken tried to make sense out of the buttons. "Yeah, I think I got it..." he said and grabbed the control-stick thing. "Can't be too much different from a video game."  
  
When he pulled backwards his way, the helicopter jerked and rose up quickly. Pyrolite nervously clung to her chair, taking a good look around. Since it was day, finding her clan would be easier. And then the helicopter jerked again, and she jumped. "It's... THAT WAY!" She announced triumphantly, whacking Drakken in the head as she pointed. "Will you stop?" he mumbled, flying in that direction grudgingly. Pyrolite smiled, once again in a happy mood. "Oh, be quiet you llama-infested mushroom!" she said, grinning and then stopped, blinking. "Did I just say llama-infested mushroom?"  
  
Dr. Drakken tried to smile. "Yup..." he growled, getting obviously sick of her.  
  
  
  
Pyrolite stared at Drakken. He looked pitiful and tired.  
  
"Do you want me to attempt to fly it?" she asked and he glared at her.  
  
"Oh yeah, what better way then to commit suicide?" he spat and turned away from her. It was now night, and Pyrolite was used to the constant jerks and being up so high. She liked it in a way, like she was flying. Then her sharp eyes caught something slightly behind. Pyrolite leaned dangerously out of the helicoptor to see four shadows running quickly in a V-line, being able to slightly keep the helicopter into veiw. She felt someone tug her back inside the cockpit, and turned to see Drakken. "You know I was just kidding about the suicide joke, right?"  
  
She growled. "I'm not stupid. I thought I saw something is all."  
  
Turning back to where she was heading, she saw the familiar mountain of her clan. "There it is!" she pointed, hitting Drakken in the head purposly. He shot her a dirty look but she smiled. "What?"  
  
Landing wasn't fun. Drakken didn't know how the heck to, and to make it worse, Pyrolite "helped."  
  
"No, no, no! This button!" she said, jabbing the button with her finger. The propellers slowed, then all-together stopped and they fell down about five meters. Both of them hit their heads on the dashboard thing. "Thanks alot for your help, Pyrolite." Drakken said sarcastically. "Much love, Drakken. Much love." she replied and they together hopped out. Since they were at the base of the mountain (with no space to land actually on the mountain) there was still the long climb.  
  
"We still have to climb that?! Well I am tired and starving and I REFUSE to climb it!" Dr. Drakken pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Pyrolite smiled and took out the sling and stones. "Want me to find a bird and shoot it?" she grinned.  
  
Drakken gave her a scary look. "You shoot birds down with rocks and eat them?"  
  
Pyrolite nodded with her tongue sticking out. "Yupperly doodles!'  
  
He coughed. "You... go ahead and do that."  
  
Pyrolite shrugged and walked off into the woods, thinking he was serious. Drakken shuddered at the thought of her running back with a dead bird shouting like a hilbilly, "Lookit what oi shawt down! Had to whack it against a rawk couple of tawmes, but eat it while it's fresh!"  
  
That was scary. He sat down with his back to a rock, and closed his eyes. So bored and tired. All of this just to meet a couple of animal worshipping people. But they could fight good.  
  
He smiled and started to mentally come up with his plan to conquer the world. Too deep in thought, he didn't notice a shadow slowly make it's way over.  
  
  
  
In the woods, Pyrolite had her sling out.  
  
She had never actually shot a bird with stones, but figured that since they came this far, she might as well be nice to Dr. Drakken. Exhaling, she sat down on a rock. It was getting only a little cold, but she didn't mind. This was sort of new. She never actually fought alot of people just to help out a shifter. The only other time is when a member of another clan saw and attacked her when she was taking a walk around. It felt weird killing someone. She stretched herself out on the rock, looking up at the sky. So many things happened in only two days, counting tonight.  
  
A bird stopped chirping and the heard the sound of a whisper met her ears. She sat up, looking around her. Then she remembered Dr. Drakken. There was no way he could fight for himself!  
  
Pyrolite got up and ran as fast as she could, forgetting the sling and stones on the rock. The sound of more voices filled her ears and stopped quickly. Jumping into the opening to where they landed the helicopter, she saw a clawed hand reaching out from the shadows to Dr. Drakken, who was asleep.  
  
"Dr. D!" she shouted, and he opened his eyes.  
  
The hand retracted, and he looked over to where it had previously been. "What?" he asked like nothing had happened. Pyrolite ran over with her sword and prodded the shadows. "I think we're being hunted." she growled. Dr. Drakken gave her the you're-an-idiot look. "What do you mean?"  
  
They ended up sleeping in the cockpit of the helicopter, both very tired. The propellers were lowly turned on, only low enough to make a swishing noise to hopefully scare off what had been by them only ten minutes ago. In the night, Drakken woke up, thanks to Pyrolite snoring.  
  
He poked her face to make her shut up, but instead her mouth clamped down in his finger, her jaws tightening. "Oh...god..." he muttered, trying not to scream.  
  
Then he used his other hand to flick her, but then she grabbed him firmly and tugged, rolling unto her side. Being dragged over the cockpit didn't feel too good.  
  
He kneed her, but not too hard. "Wake up you idiot!" he said, louder.  
  
In the new position, his arms were criss-crossed. Pyrolite mumbled something about insane cupcakes and rolled over even farther, grinning with his finger still inbetween her teeth.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - My poor hand hurts. The dream thing got me a little inspired from a little somthing I had. *blushes* When I first moved to my new house, my sister and I had to sleep in my room with a sleeping bag since hers was full of both of our boxes. In my dream my cat, Patches, had a sweater on and I was trying to rip it off cause I didn't like it, and in the morning my sister told me in my sleep I tried to take off her shirt. I would tell you my door sleep-walking incident, but that's too humiliating.... hee hee! 


	6. Chapter five

Sun and Moon  
  
by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes - *Leaps at Skidlebop, grabs her shirt and shakes madly, foaming at the mouth and looking crazed* Drakken and whooooo? OTHER PEOPLE! Come up with other couples too! *No one is listening*  
  
5.  
  
Kim had already gone home after one more night in the hospital. She felt much better, and was determined to find Drakken and Pyrolite on her own. One morning, Ron woke up to the sounds of tapping at his window. It was about seven AM and Rufus pointed to the window, squeaking.  
  
"Kim?" He asked, surprised. He walked to the window and opened it. Kim was leaning agianst it from a tree outside. "Ron, I'm going to find Dr. Drakken and Pyrolite." she informed him.  
  
"You can't do that! Look what that freak did to you already!" he answered back. It was no use because Kim puffed out her lower lip and it quivered. She looked up at him, making her eyes bigger and watery. "You aren't coming, Ron?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
He sighed. "Where's the plane? And do your parents know you're going?" he asked, also climbing out on the tree. She shook her head. "I left a note and I convinced Wade to call your parents later to tell them you're on a mission."  
  
They climbed down and Ron stopped to look at Kim strangely. "HE'S helping us?"  
  
The familiar global justice jet hovered on the street, waiting for them to board. Kim smiled. "I needed a fast ride, and HE said that HE would help if it was be more difficult. And anyway, HE has a good computer that Wade can use to help them."  
  
As she explained, they boarded HIS jet and no other then Will Do sat at the controls. Ron threw himself in a chair and rolled in it. "I missed the squishy chairs..." he said, hugging it. Rufus climbed out of his pocket and rolled along with him. Will Do was explaining to Kim how they were going to find Pyrolite while they did that. "There was a slim chance that 'Pyrolite' still had any traces of your blood on her nails but there was still luckily some left. As long as it was on, Wade could use it to pinpoint where she was, including you since all blood or DNA is never the same as another. Right now she is in...." Will explained, and a map appeared on the screen of his computer. "New Zealand."  
  
~ New Zealand ~  
  
Pyrolite woke up to the sounds of the propellers slowing down. It was just a little cold, and she rolled over, forcing herself into a ball to stay warmer. "Thank god you're up..." she heard Drakken say, sounding very tired and annoyed. She suddenly felt his finger in her mouth and she spit it out, and finally let go of his wrist. She looked over at him, trying to smile. It was hard when Drakken was staring at her evily.  
  
"I was up all night, with you clamping unto my finger and arm... and to make it worse you were snoring so loud I swear everyone within New Zealand heard you!" he shouted and jumped out of the Helicopter, not wanting to be near the idiot who kept him up all night.  
  
Pyrolite grinned. She felt accomplished now. Then there was a small rustle so she jumped out and stared in the direction of it. She could easily make it four shapes within the forest and saw eight bright blue eyes staring at her. Pyrolite turned to Drakken who was now looking at the mountain wondering how the heck he would survive the climb. She didn't want to make him think she was more of an idiot so all Pyrolite did was start climbing, keeping an eye of the shadows that would change their hiding spot every now and then.  
  
Dr. Drakken sighed. He hated climbing or anything too physical.  
  
He started climbing grudgingly. Since it wasn't a big slope it was easier then he thought. About ten yards higher, Pyrolite was kneeling on a stone pointing outwards, scoping the forest. She recognized the four black figures staying in the shadows, slowly following them. They want Drakken, she thought to herself silently and helped Drakken up. He stared at her. "Tell me again why I agreed to do this."  
  
They started the climb again, this time side by side. Then Pyrolite came to a familiar ledge. She turned to Drakken, smiling. "We're really close now!"  
  
She pulled herself up easily, and ended up pulling Drakken up, too. She felt around the 'wall' of the mountain and felt the slight crack running through it. She shoved it open, revealing the long tunnel again.  
  
"Home!" she shouted and pranced inside happily. "Did you miss me? Yesh you did! Oh, yesh you did!" she said, stroking one of the statues like it was real and baby-talking it.  
  
"You do too worship animals!" He grumbled and she glared at him.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" she protested and scrambled down the tunnel in an un-dignifed way and bumped into some ...thing...  
  
"Pyro!" It said happily, and Dr. Drakken saw rows of sharp fangs when it spoke. Then the ice-blue eyes behind the hood worked it's way over to where he was standing nervously. It snorted and steam shot out from it's nostrils. "Dr. Drakken... HELLO!!" It shouted with a large mood swing. 'It' dove toward Drakken for a big hug that would probably break his spine. The hood flapped down as it made the dive and Drakken side-stepped/scrambled out of harms way, obviously freaking out.  
  
"What the hell are you?!" he asked, cautiously poking the creature's side. It giggled and easily picked him up by the arm. "I'm a shark shifter! The leader of the Cosmos clan! So, my name is obviously Cosmos..."  
  
Drakken was petrified. It looked really real. And it had sharp fangs, and webbed hands with pointed claws dangerously poking out. "So... do you like our most excellent clan?" Cosmos asked, swishing his tail back and forth happily. "Yeah... sure." Drakken mumbled, not being able to keep his eyes away from the fangs only about six inches away from his face. Pyrolite walked up and looked at the pale Dr. Drakken. "Uh... Cosmos. Maybe you should put him down..." she suggested and the shark shifter dropped him. "Right." he said, grinning sheepishly as Drakken fell on his back, looking up at the two of them staring down. Pyrolite had that goofy smile on her face, and... and Cosmos was just freaky!  
  
He got up and cleared his throat. "Okay... can you just answer this one little question I have out of about... one hundred?" he simply asked and Pyrolite and Cosmos looked at eachother. "Sure..." "So... why the heck did you "shifters" (does the finger thing) make this this "clan?" he asked. Cosmos looked at Pyrolite and shrugged. "Because it was COOL! And us shifters don't like cities, too. DUH-UH!"  
  
Then Drakken realized why he agreed to come to this messed up place. To find and 'capture' the fighters.  
  
  
  
"One corndog on the wall, one corndog... take it down, pass it around, no more corndogs on the wall!" Ron sang along with Rufus at the back of the jet. Kim was grinding her teeth. Will was trying to stay calm.  
  
"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" He shouted and began the evil satanic singing again.  
  
Kim glared back dangerously. "Will you shut up?! You sang that ever since we left and now it's night!" she shouted and Will swallowed, shutting his eyes trying to drown the sounds of their fighting out of his head.  
  
"Masha, Masha, Masha, Masha! Can you heeeeeeere me?" Ron fought back. Will opened his eyes and looked back. "What was that?" he asked and Ron shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
Ron finally gave in and looked out the window. All he saw was ocean. "So, who wants to play 'I spy?' I GO FIRST!" He burst out hysterically and pressed his face against the window.  
  
"Now let me see.... I spy with my little eye something... blue and wavy!"  
  
Kim and Will looked at eachother. "Now, Will... let's stop and think about this one..." Kim said, pretending to think. Ron tried to stifle a laugh. "I got them in the palm of my hand, Rufus!" he whispered to the naked mole rat, clueless they were pretending.  
  
"My guess is... the ocean?!" Will asked and Ron folded his arms. There was a beeping noise and Ron started freaking out. "WHAT'S THAT? I heard a beep! Is it a good or bad beep, Will? MASHA?! What was that?" he asked and the two in the front once again looked behind them, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Is he normally like that?" Will whispered and Kim sighed. "Not usually... I guess the whole Pyrolite deal got him a little paranoid."  
  
Will looked down on the computer and it showed the red dot getting closer. "We're almost there." he said calmly, not wanting to get any louder. "Whaaaa?!" they heard Ron in the back, and Kim repeated the answer to him. "Ooohhhh.... A-OKAY!" He shouted back and started the rolling again.  
  
Even thought it didn't look like it, Ron was really worrying about Kim amidst all the rolling. He knew that Kim shouldn't be even traveling too much with her injuries. But it looked like the cuts weren't even close to bleeding anymore, and you anyway couldn't see the bandage under her shirt, so it wasn't too easy to know what condition she was in. Then he fell asleep.  
  
Kim fell asleep and Will put the jet in auto-pilot and he leaned back in his seat and also eventually dozed off. In the morning, everyone woke up to the annoying sound of the beeping. It was obvious they were near Pyrolite, and Drakken if he was still with her.  
  
They landed and Kim turned to Will.  
  
"So.. you aren't coming..." she asked, hopefully. Will shook his head. "I have a more SERIOUS mission." he answered and flew off. Kim snorted. "More serious? I'd like to see him get ripped apart at the back!"  
  
Ron was exploring, and then called for her. "KP, look what I found!"  
  
Kim walked over and saw the helicopter. It's landing things were all dented like they fell from a height. The first thing she thought of was to check inside to find any clues to where they were going, but when she saw barely noticeable footprints heading toward the mountain, and a slight claw mark she easily knew they headed up the mountain. "Come on, Ron." she called and began climbing.  
  
That was when she noticed it was like there were more people like Pyrolite further up the mountain. There was about ten marks altogether, and she knew that it wasn't like Pyrolite would stop and would have start scratching rocks out of boredom. Ron climbed his way next to her, panting. "I bet Dr. D. died trying to climb this pile of rocks."  
  
She smiled and continued her climbing with ease, having to stop various times to help Ron. It seemed like they were only climbing for twenty minutes, until Kim realized they didn't go any further. It just felt that way.  
  
She saw a ledge to her left and jumped over to a tall rock. Using that, she hoisted herself up and clamped her hands around Ron's to also pull himself up.  
  
Kim looked around the ledge. "I guess I made a wrong turn..."  
  
Then Ron leaned against the 'wall' of the mountain to catch his breath and fell backwards. Kim turned to sound of stone against stone and she smiled. "Nice work, Ron!"  
  
He felt special at hearing that and stood up, proudly. "Mad skill!"  
  
They entered through the passageway. Seeing all the statues, they knew that Pyrolite was here. Ron looked around, sadly. "They have no naked mole rat statues..." he said, dissapointed and Rufus sniffed.  
  
Then there was the sound of footsteps. They each dove behind a statue (Ron was behind a falcon and Kim a wolf) and listened. The footsteps were heavy and you could tell it was two people.  
  
"I bet you anything that the Reguba clan knows about Pyrolite and Dr. Drakken. Pyro told me a while ago she saw four shadows following them ever since they left." one voice said, that sounded like a mix of a human voice and growl.  
  
The second voice answered, "Probably. Anyone new and they'll take them. 'Make the armies,' I bet. What's there to fight, anyway?"  
  
They voices eventaully died away and they came out of their hiding places. Kim ran to the doorway creating and large room, and there were two sets of stairs. She picked walking right and followed a a hallway decorated with symbols and various other things painted on. There was a large door and loud voices inside. Kim ran full speed past, catching a glimpse of hundreds of people. Some even had fur and a tail, and a couple had wings. She then came to a circular room full of weapons. The walls were decorated with tapestries and paintings of animal-human hybrids.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said and walked forward to a table with various blades on it. "Kim, these are sweet!" he said, picking up a dagger and twirling it around, while Kim looked at the tapestries. Nothing seemed to be stolen or had importance to her.  
  
The whirling blade Ron was spinning around somehow came loose from his grip and went flying into stacks of spears leaning against the wall. They all fell with a loud clatter.  
  
Just down the hall, Pyrolite and Dr. Drakken were walking.  
  
He had "convinced" Pyrolite to show him where she got that "great" sword. Pyrolite was smiling, finally feeling a little appreciated by him. "You think this is good, wait until you some some of the scythes! They're huge and - " she started but a loud clatter came in the direction of the weaponry.  
  
She shrugged and continued on her way. Probably someone messing with the stuff...  
  
They both walked in to to see Kim and Ron.  
  
"YOU are still alive?" Pyrolite growled, and got into a fighting stance immediatly. Kim also readied herself and grinned. "Alive and Kickin'! This time, you won't be too lucky!" she said, still smirking and Pyrolite couldn't help but take one step back. She looked really confident of herself.  
  
They both scanned the walls. Lots of weapons. That was good. Large choice. Also good.  
  
Drakken knew they were looking at all the pointy, sharp objects. They better not start throwing stuff, he thought and winced as an image got into his head, that was a little too bloody for me to describe to you. (For your own sakes... :) Ron was backing himself into a corner where he felt protected and grabbed a sheild amongst the weapons and whimpered, pulling it over him.  
  
"Drakken... get Cosmos." Pyrolite said, now trying to stare Kim down.  
  
"Who?" he asked rather stupidly.  
  
"Comsos! The shark guy you're paranoid of!" she repeated, letting her guard to look back at him. He growled. "I'm not paranoid, it's just that, Uh... Kim is sort of - "  
  
Then Pyrolite was knocked flat on her face. She looked up to see Kim staring down at her, still smiling. She roared and then kicked upwards with her legs, full force. Kim stepped back easily as Pyrolite leapt on to her feet and jumped backwards, feeling around her for a weapon. "Yes... that is my arm."  
  
She had accidentally grabbed Drakken by the arm, and this time didn't look back to talk. "This is where you leave to go get Cosmos!" she hissed and Drakken sighed, turning to leave. He wasn't really worried for Pyrolite. He knew Kim couldn't have healed all the way, and Pyro was just too good of a fighter. He turned and walked calmy to get lost in attempt to find Cosmos.  
  
Finally finding a pike, Pyrolite pulled it infront of her and smiled. Kim also took a long jump backwards and reached for a scythe. She held it infront of her, trying not to make it seem she really didn't think it was heavy. Pyrolite sensed she never touched a scythe before and leaped, twisted her body around, sticking the pike out in a straight line infront of her. The spear-like weapon broke in contact with the blade, but sent woodchips flying in every direction. It burrowed into both of them painfully.  
  
They just bounced off Ron's sheild.  
  
Pyrolite felt blood almost pouring from her shoulder. She had to end this fast.  
  
Grabbing the sword, still around her belt she held it up high and brought it back down, hacking through the handle of the scythe. The blade flopped uselessly to the ground and Kim ducked as the sword once-again tried to cut through her. She felt the wind pass right infront of her face as the sword blade passed by her very quickly. While Pyrolite was withdrawing to stab Kim in the stomach, Kim dropped to the floor and kicked her in the ribs. Pyrolite heard the clang of the sword dropping to the ground, and twisted quickly around to see Kim aiming a punch at her face. Pyrolite turned her head back and grabbed her wrist, the claws digging into Kim's skin. Ron cringed as he heard skin being peirced and decided to take action.  
  
Rufus was next to him holding a handful of stones.  
  
"Throw!" the naked mole rat demanded, picking up one and chucking it at Pyrolite. It wasn't even close to hitting the target. At the same time, Pyrolite had the advantage. Kim was on the ground, getting pulled up by the wrist and wasn't able to hurt her in any way. Then it felt like there was a rainshower of stones on her back. She whirled around and dropped Kim, glaring at Ron. She made her way over, eyes transfixed on him.  
  
"That's odd.... Somebody's throwing stuff...." he said, hiding the handfull of stones behind his back.  
  
Pyrolite glared shortly and shrugged. "Damn poltergeists..."  
  
Then she turned to where Kim had previously been, only to recieve a punch to the face. Falling onto her back, Pyrolite winced, realizing that it was the blade of the scythe she hit. The cut didn't feel to deep, so she leapt at Kim, baring her sharp teeth and snarling.  
  
Kim readied herself for what came next. Pyrolite constantly punched and scratched her. Kim dodged most of them, but when her arm was used to block a punch she felt the canines of Pyrolite's teeth digging into her skin. That left a mark.  
  
Jumping back, Kim twirled around hitting Pyrolite in the side. She staggered a few paces, and her eyes almost danced with hatred and the determination of death. She used the table to help herself back up. She felt blood draining from her shoulder and back, and then realized she would eventually loose to much blood to fight if this was how the fight would continue.  
  
Pyrolite used her own trick, using the wall to bounce back at Kim. She shoved her legs outward and was successful as Kim was knocked into a wall. There was a crunch of loose stones being cracked a bit, but Kim immediatly got back up.  
  
Pyrolite felt her blood boil. How the hell can she just take those hits like that? She's already injured, she thought and then smiled. Her injury from the previous fight.  
  
She was punched in the jaw, but completely ignored the pain radiating from the hit. Instead she crouched low, and kicked out with her legs sending Kim sprawling.  
  
"Doesn't this look familiar?" She grinned, the canines glinting with traces of Kim's blood. She raised a hand, and slashed downwards. It felt like it was in slow motion. Kim closed her eyes, getting ready to feel excrutiating pain. But it never came. Instead she heard the snarl of Pyrolite, and looked to see an arrow in her shoulder. It already had blood covered on it, so she knew it was the same one from the woodchips.  
  
Pyrolite searched the room, and eyes immediatly fell on the petrified Ron, trembling, holding the quiver. She knew that he wasn't used to hurting anyone. She ignored the pain, and quickly walked over, simply grabbing the quiver and tossing it to the other side of the room.  
  
"Pyro!" She heard someone say.  
  
Thank god, it was Cosmos.  
  
  
  
Then Drakken walked in and immediatly saw the condition of Kim. Not too bad. Just a couple of large bruises and scratches. A chunk of her arm was missing, and she was bleeding in various other places. He was dissapointed. Then he looked up to see Ron. In perfect condition.  
  
Almost like he didn't care, Drakken sighed and looked over to where Pyrolite was being helped to stand up by Cosmos. He jumped a bit at the sight of her.  
  
Pyrolite was like a bloody lump with legs. Heck, she even had an arrow in her shoulder. Drakken walked over, purposely kicking Kim as he went.  
  
"Dr. Drakken, stay here with Pyrolite while I go find someone to help those two. I know you'll just get lost." Cosmos demanded and leaped over Kim, who was getting up. The shark ran out of the room in a hurry on all fours. Ron set the sheild down and rushed over to Kim.  
  
"Kim! Are you alright?" he asked, helping her get up the rest of the way. She nodded and looked at Pyrolite, who was glaring at her dangerously, and in pain. Drakken was looking around the room. It was like a bloody mess. A scythe blade was covered in blood, the sword was untouched and peices of what were once handles were scattered across the room. The stone wall was slightly cracked in a small part. He sighed, not being able to just stand here while someone who beat up Kim was in pain. Especially when Kim was in the room. "So I assume none of you really 'won.' " he stated, thinking of nothing else to say and everyone glared at him.  
  
"Gosh Dr. D! Is that how you usually treat people who probably saved your life before?!" Ron asked, and Kim rolled her eyes. "How low can you go?"  
  
Pyrolite was just silent, staring off into space.  
  
That was when Cosmos came back in followed by two other shifters. They were both female and one had light brown fur covering her skin and had gold, sharp eyes. Her 'mane' was a golden-brown color and she took in the surroundings quickly. "You two... with me! NOW!" She snarled, referring to Kim and Ron.  
  
They silently obeyed and went up to her. They walked off while the other regular person helped Pyrolite walk with her to Cosmos. They headed in the same direction of where Kim and Ron went, leaving Dr. Drakken. He sighed guiltily and sat on a table, fiddling with a arrow as he heard the footsteps fade away.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes - That was very long. I hope you enjoyed it because I spent a while trying to come up with every detail in this chapter. No one loves me! Oh, well. People tend to dislike fanfiction with their own characters in it. Sigh.... well review if I should make NE couples in this. Nooooooo K/R! I dislike that couple. And Shego might appear in later chapters, I'm trying to figure out how to work her in. 


	7. Chapter six

Sun and Moon  
  
by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresess notes - I once again included something in real life. In band class, my teacher Ms. Nelson said 'I need to change my clock.' So my friend Victoria said, 'Argh.. I gotta change me clock!' That was funny, but later in the middle of playing she said, 'Argh.. bite me leg off!' and then all my friends messed up it was so funny! I dropped my oboe and had to use the stand for support, and one of my others friends Heather was actually rolling on the ground, laughing. Everyone stropped playing and they were staring at all of like... my eight friends cracking up. We ended up being sent in the hall and we were still laughing for the whole hour non-stop. My side hurt the next day. *receives stares* Er... you had to be there.  
  
6.  
  
Ron and Kim were taken to a room with shelves of 'stuff' that was in bowls, or wooden containers.  
  
The girl with fur stared at them. She growled in her throat, obviously not able to enjoy their company. Then she started. "What were you thinking, coming to our clan and attacking another?!"  
  
Kim painfully stood, and shouted back, "Pyrolite attacked us! I was trying to put that mad scientist in jail where he belongs! I think he might've even killed someone before, maybe! And then 'she' just comes out of nowhere and makes a mad attack!"  
  
The girl shuddered at first, and then opened her golden eyes. "You were about to send a shifter in jail. You don't understand what jail is to us."  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other, unsure of what they thought what jail was. Then the girl took notice of all the cuts and bruises on Kim. "I'll go now. Pyrolite should be here any second and both of you need treatment." then her eyes moved toward Ron, who gulped. "You can go walk around. If you try to leave, you'll pay the price."  
  
Then she left, her wolf-like tail swishing. At the doorway, she turned one last time and growled. Then Pyrolite walked in with Cosmos at her side. She was staring at Kim and growling low in her throat. Sitting down on the bed only across the room to them, she continued the staring. The normal girl smiled and quickly pulled out the arrow almost embedded in her shoulder.  
  
"OH GOOD LORD!" Pyrolite jumped, and looked at the girl with a look of death on her face. "You are not WORTHY of being this close to me!"  
  
The girl continued to smile and Ron, not being hurt at all grinned. "So... how old are you and what's your name?" he said slyly, and she stopped struggling to get Pyrolite down for a minute to look at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
"How old are you and your name?" she asked, and continued holding down the kicking, and whining Pyrolite. "Sixteen!" Ron answered, almost proudly. "My name is Ron Stoppable!"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. Even during a crisis he can't stop flirting. "I'm Moonbay." she said and her voice grew flat. "And I'm twenty."  
  
Ron folded his arms is defeat and looked at the ground. Pyrolite was now twisting and turning shouting out things that made no sense as Moonbay proceeded to pull woodchips out of her shoulder. "Argh... Bite me leg off!" she hissed, trying to sound like a pirate. After Pyrolite was done being and tortuerd - I mean, taken care of... Kim was next. Ron dived off of the bed as Moonbay lunged for Kim knowing she would put up a fight, too. "I'm okay!" she protested, while Moonbay rather savagely wrapped her arm.  
  
He realized he got closer to Pyrolite to dodge and turned toward her. Her narrowed eyes were right in his face. "Leave."  
  
"Sure..." He said pitifully and left the room to be in the familiar hallway. It was good knowing that Kim would be alright. He had never seen her fight so well, too. He sighed. 'For once I wish that I could fight for myself,' he thought and tried to remember his way back to the weaponry. People walking through gave him strange looks. "Foolish mortal..." One muttered and Ron turned to her. She was dressed in a black tank top, had Raven feathers in her hair, black pants and even a jaggedy line on her face made from paint. As you might've guessed, it was black, too. Ron blinked. That was freaky.  
  
He finally saw hangings on walls in the next room and walked in. He grumbled as he saw the last person he wanted to see. Other then Pyrolite, obviously.  
  
"You know, you were mean to Pyrolite. Even though I get petrified while I am in the presence of her..." he trailed off and his 'victim' looked up at him miserably.  
  
"You're acting like you enjoy this freaky place." Drakken muttered, flicking an arrow away from him. Ron looked around the room. "Heck no I'm not enjoying this! Do you think watching my best friend is considered fun?!" Ron shouted, acting like it was his fault that Pyrolite came close to killing Kim before. Drakken shrugged. "This is just me... but it is very entertaining watching Kim get beat up."  
  
  
  
Later, Kim was now afraid of Moonbay and her methods of 'healing.'  
  
She was gone, and now only she and Pyrolite remained.  
  
Then the weird mood of Pyrolite took over again. "You blinked."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Gee... when do people actually blink nowadays...?"  
  
"Losers blink."  
  
"Then I guess you'd also be a loser."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Pyrolite leaped up, running out despite her injuries. Kim blinked. That was really pointless and well... wrong. She sat on the end of her bed and stretched. It felt good knowing your enemy is more hurt then you are. Then she got up and walked outside. All bandaged up and dressed differently, it was a little hard not to get a couple of stares.  
  
Pyrolite stood in the hallway, absolutely still except she look around her slowly. Finally, she picked up slight voices of Drakken and the other blonde, and zoomed into great hall. (That's the eating place! I got it from Redwall because I didn't want to call it the 'cafeteria.' That just sounds... stupid!) In only a few seconds later, she dashed back out carrying tons of food. Then she ran/limped her way to the weaponry and peeked in. It sounded like they were fighting. "I GOT YUM-YUMS!" she sang, and bounded her way in.  
  
Pyrolite balanced the arm full of food unto her shoulder and used her free arm to shove the weapons off a table and with a loud clang they hit the floor. She dropped everything on the table and shoved her face into a bowl of some creamy looking stuff.  
  
Ron, forgetting his total fear towards her jumped over. "Save some for me!"  
  
Pyrolite used her arm to shove some of it to him. "Try this! It's all yummy- like and goes good with this!"  
  
The two of them shoved truckloads into their mouths. Drakken, who had forgot his total hunger from the events just realized it again. He simply picked off stuff and once got bit in the finger by Ron, who said, "Don't go putting your finger near MY food!" he said, gathering up his mountain into his arms and cradling it.  
  
How many times am I going to get abused in the finger?!, Drakken thought.  
  
And then Kim walked in on the three and immediatly saw the to pitiful figures on the ground. "So I assume you let your hunger get the better of you." she stated and looked up to see Drakken, staring at her nervously. "Paranoid..." she mumbled and stepped over Ron and Pyrolite.  
  
She picked a few stuff and then sat on a table across the room from Dr. Drakken (it isn't like they like eachother now, or anything...).  
  
Then the Kimmunicator beeped, Pyrolite springing to her feet and looking around madly. At the sight of Kim pulling out the jingling 'demon phone,' she gasped and grabbed it. "The devil's tool!"  
  
"Give that back!" Kim smacked her head and talked to Wade.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked and saw Pyrolite in the background with a twisted face. The phone... IT TALKED AND HAD A FACE! He asked who she was and Kim glanced sideways at her. "That is Pyrolite."  
  
Wade grew concerned, and then couldn't help but smile. "SHE is Pyrolite?! Oh, please... she has feathers stapled on her head!"  
  
At this point she growled and grabbed a feather. "They're BEADED on you fool!"  
  
"Right..." he said, seeing that she was in no place to hurt him, and she didn't act like she was going to attack Kim or anything. "Where are you? And is Dr. Drakken there?"  
  
Kim simply adjusted the Kimmunicator to Drakken who was laughing at Ron, poking him in the stomach. "Does that hurt? What about this? And this?"  
  
Ron moaned as each poke got harder. "Stoppat..."  
  
Kim then turned her attention back to Wade. "Well, I'm in some mountain in New Zealand, obviously. But there are 'more' people like her *motions toward Pyrolite* and it's really freaky. They call themselves a clan." Kim saw Pyrolite staring at her evily. "I'll tell you more later."  
  
She turned off the kimmunicator and took a good look around the room. Now that the fight was over, she finally had time to get a good look. And Pyrolite wasn't really making any advances. She walked to a tapestry and there was a detailed picture of a wolf human thing. On the lower left-hand corner it said it's name, which she couldn't pronounce. "HETH - OH- SO- LOOS - AH?"  
  
"Nope! Heth-a-sloos-ah. Sounds funny, doesn't it? I'd hate to name myself that." Pyrolite corrected her, running her fingers up and down the blade of a dagger. "He was a beserker. Fought in one of the only five wars between us and another clan. He pretty much won the whole thing..."  
  
  
  
"How can you people, wait - make that... How can you THINGS just have wars without 'us' regular people not noticing?" Dr. Drakken asked. Pyrolite folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Us SHIFTERS usually only attack at night. You people have bad eyesight. And anyway, all of our clan things are well hidden or away from people. Sometimes we have HUGE forts that you can't even see. It's all just hidden..." she said, looking at Kim and Drakken, smiling.  
  
That was almost Cosmos cue to walk in. He at first stared at Kim, not seeming to have a problem with Ron. He actually didn't have a problem with Ron at all, he was no threat to anyone and alot of the clan members found him amusing in a way. "Pyro, since I'm still trying to figure a few things out with what to do with them, can you just give them something to do and give a little tour of the fort? And I'm having trouble with the Reguba clan..." he said, still eyeing Kim suspicously.  
  
"Sure!" Pyrolite nodded and sprang to her feet, stretching. Ron, who felt a little better did the same and looked at Kim, questionly. "You coming, KP?"  
  
"I probably have to." She answered and also got up. Drakken normally would've refused to, but since he had nothing to do he simply went with them.  
  
Pyrolite led them to the main circular room which had three branches of halls leading off in directions. She pointed to the most wide hall to the entrance's left. "That's the dormitories where people sleep and ...sleep..."  
  
Then turning to the middle hall, she started walking down it followed by the three. Ron was humming to himself, Kim was next to Drakken, and both of them ignored Pyrolite's imitation of a tour guide being to busy glaring at eachother. Kim almost fell when the came to stairs, and Drakken did fall.  
  
Luckily the stair stopped after about ten steps for a flat break. All of them burst out laughing, and Pyrolite grinned. "Heh... you okay?"  
  
"Oh yes, I only broke my spine..." he mumbled sarcastically and got up with what was left of his dignity.  
  
Continuing on her guide, Pyrolite walked on. After the stairs, (to the part where Drakken ended up falling :) there was only one door. Pyrolite peeked in, making sure she wasn't seen. "These are the kitchens..." she said in an almost whisper and crawled in. She got over to a table and started picking up a bottle of some strawberry tasting stuff before one of the many shifters used a ladle to whack her hand. "PYROLITE'S HERE! POSITIONS!"  
  
Everyone inside sheilded any food visible and Pyolite ran out in defeat. "Curses!" she shouted peeking into the doorway yet again, but a spoon hit her right in the nose. She retreated, and Kim, Ron and Drakken just shrugged and followed.  
  
They went down another flight of stone stairs, this one spiraling downwards. It felt like it was getting more humid and warm. "When is this going to end?" Dr. Drakken asked, after about five minutes of walking straight down. Pyrolite grinned. "Try climbing back up..." that was when they came to a large room. The walls were kept as they were (red stone) and bricks didn't cover it. A huge spring was at the far end up the cavern, showing that long before the clan hollowed out the mountain it was already there. There was a pool it was flowing into, and then made canals were dug to lead it off under the cavern walls. Torches were the only source of light, so it was dimly lit and made the water look almost orange.  
  
"Those canal things lead to rooms for different stuff. One of them is for keeping the water for drinking, eating and all that stuff and the other is for taking showers and other cleaning method ..stuff... you can clean with. Yeah... But we heat it up when that happens... and the third is for cleaning stuff other than ourselves. Mhmmm." she said, almost boredly. Kim was first staring it in awe... and then hearing her last sentence she turned to Pyrolite. "Thanks for telling me... I would've taken a shower a long time ago if I was told earlier." she mumbled and noticed that a rock sticking straight out of the wall had a sun and moon carved into it's side. (Sound familiar....?)  
  
"What's that for?" she asked, and Pyrolite turned to look at it, and her eyes glistened like it was holy for such a "beautiful" carving could be on the rock of THEIR fort. "It's the way our clan represents Shifters and humans." she simply stated.  
  
Ron actually thought it was worth listening to, and Dr. Drakken just didn't show it. "How does it represent that?" he asked, blinking.  
  
Pyrolite took a deep breath. "The sun is the regular human. The moon is shifters. You see, while humans are usually active during the day, shifters are active at night. That's how we got placed. The real thing kicks in here... The Sun only has one time during a day and night, and that's day. Sometimes you can see the moon, almost barely during daylight. You can barely see the difference between a shifter and a regular human. We shifters think that we're all animal spiritually. But you need the sun's light to be visible if you're a moon. So that's how we're noticed. The sun, or human, isn't active during the night but the moon is, obviously. So it's like we're just a moon, or animal without it's light. But with the sun, or the human body we can be seen. We have our own time, but the sun slightly shares it's time with us without really noticing it and gives us 'light' or a body. Like it's their time, but we don't belong but really do because we're in human bodies. Think of it like kingdoms... animal kingdoms and stuff I mean."  
  
They had to let that sink in for a moment, but it never really made sense to them.  
  
Pyrolite noticed the confused stares she was kidding and grinned. "Well, I'm tired!" she stated, and began climbing up.  
  
The three stayed down there for a while, and then headed up. Dr. Drakken looked one last time at the sun and moon carved on the rock. With the fire, it looked like it was almost glowing. He understood what Pyrolite meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim strectched out on her bed, smiling. "Finally a nice warm bed..." she said, and then remembered she had to call Wade.  
  
It was good that she had her own little room now, so no one could hear. Whipping out the Kimmunicator she turned it on, to see Wade. "Okay, Wade, here's the sitch..." Kim began.  
  
She told him exactly what happened as soon as she got to the clan mountain, and explained Moonbay's torturous methods of healing. "Kim... what should I say to your mom?" he asked.  
  
Kim thought hard. She had just begun to miss her parents. "Can you... get her on the phone for me?" she asked, and Wade nodded, typing stuff in. A screen popped up of a thin and line and when Wade typed in her phone number, the phone rang and the line began to vibrate.  
  
"Hello...?" A voice answered almost hopefully, and Kim recognized it as her mother.  
  
"Mom? This is Kim."  
  
"Kim?! Where on earth are you? You've been gone for two days..."  
  
She trailed off on how worried she was and Kim bit her lower lip. It was a good thing she was on summer vacation from school. Who knows how long she'd have to stay here.  
  
"I'm alright. I might stay here for a while." Kim said. "Stay? Where?"  
  
"With my friend, Pyrolite. She's really sorry about what she did. She said it looked like I was trying to kill her." Kim had to swallow alot of spit after that. She hated lying so much to her parents, and it was even more stressful then fighting. (No, really! Watch october 31st)  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
Kim was shocked by the reply. How could she just say 'oh, alright?!' Then Kim knew her mom knew that she was lying. Kim bit her lower lip really hard, trying not to cry. This was so hard. If anyone could've heard their mom say that because they were so dissapointed in you lying.... Crikey!  
  
"Thanks, mom... bye." she said, only adding more onto her pile of problems. Now she ditched her own mother!  
  
"I'm tired, Wade. Gotta go." she simply said and then she laid down on her bed, slowly her eyelids drooping.  
  
  
  
Dr. Drakken sat up on his bed, staring at the stone floor.  
  
He was thinking about two things at once - his idea of using the 'shifters' to 'help' him conquer the world and the shifter thing. It was bugging him that everytime he tried to think of an idea to trick the clan, a little voice in the back of him would say, "You're a shifter! Hee hee! MWA HA HA.. ACK! *voice starts wheezing*"  
  
The freaky thing was the voice sounded like a squeakier version of Pyrolite, and she just bugged him. If the voice was real, he'd hit it in the head with a brick. Can't concentrate!  
  
Drakken got up and went outside to look through the normally crowded halls. This time they were all empty. He felt like it was real late. Walking down the halls, he noticed a room that he had never seen before. It was full of books, all hand written. No one was in there. Dr. Drakken stepped in to get a look around. The only light was a fire in the corner. A sudden draft blew the large fire out. Dr. Drakken, who was looking around sighed. This was just his lucky night. Walking over to the doorway, he tripped on a book and fell on what he thought was a bookcase. Luckily it wasn't, so it didn't fall over on others like dominos. The object slowly moved out of the way with a low grating noise that was only low enough for him to hear. A sudden coldness was on his back from where the object had once been. Feeling around, Drakken knew it was a statue of something, and then he felt the beak and wings and assumed it was a griffin. Instead of darkness, he saw a dark blue light coming from a small tunnel. Now being able to see perfectly, Drakken walked in to see a small cylinder shaped room, and there was no roof, only the sky. There was only one bookcase, that had a covering on it to protect it from any rain or snow. Being winter, it was freezing.  
  
But then that stupid little voice popped up in his head. "Read the book! Not that one idiot, THAT one!"  
  
Almost stupidly he looked at a particular book, shrugged and opened it. It was empty. But then a roll of paper, fell out and he picked it up off of the ground. It looked like a map but alot of it wasn't on the 'tour' Pyrolite gave them.  
  
Always having good eyes, (best at night!) he could see a room that attracted his attention. 'Fort Ebony's treasure.' There was more to this clan thing then it seemed. So Fort Ebony was the real name. On the back there was a small note.  
  
This is the last record of what was our clan fort. This has to be short, the Reguba clan had gotten inside the mountain and are attacking. It won't be long until they find this room, but luckily the other areas of importance have been blocked off. We already know that the Reguba clan will wipe out most of our clan, the writings in the treasure room say that, but Hethoslusah, our berserker will win the fight for us. I can here the Reguba clan fighters heading this way. I need to block this room off.  
  
~ Shayron the recorder  
  
Then the mountain winter got the better of him, and he just decided to take the map and note. He really had no clue by what he went by writings in the treasure room. Dr. Drakken walked out and pushed the light stone gryphon back over the doorway. As it was in place, the left wings snapped up and it locked in place. Drakken headed back to the room he was given and finally fell asleep.  
  
"Dr. Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" a familiar and annoying voice rang out. He fell out of the bed and groaned. Oh, great. Pyrolite was awake. He got up and Pyrolite somehow managed to get inside the locked door by using a claw as a key and she pounced on him playfully. Luckily, the map was hidden and she didn't even know that he had been out last night. "Good afternoon! YOU MISSED A COUCIL!" she snapped at him. Rolling her off of him, Dr. Drakken sat up on the floor and shrugged. "I don't care."  
  
Pyrolite looked serious, which was really rare. "I know this is late... but while we were at the mountains I kept seeing people. I knew they were shifters. Well, they were following us and now all of the sudden, a bunch of our clan members have been being followed." Pausing, she continued, "Cosmos finally got a message tied to an arrow saying that the Reguba clan - our rival clan is making us surrender our mountain. They want something, but no one knows what. We can't, so we would have to go to war. It's the thing you have to expect when you're dealing the the Reguba's..."  
  
Dr. Drakken looked like he didn't care. "And this concerns me... how?"  
  
She shrugged. "You might get killed."  
  
"Right..." he said and then gave her a look that said, this is the part where you leave. Pyrolite 'humphed' and got went outside, closing the door behind her. Now that she was gone, Dr. Drakken pulled out the map which he put under his pillow and saw it much better in the light. There were rooms all over the place that probably weren't known by the clan... not even the shark guy! Still, the room that he paid most attention to was the treasure room. Following the map, he was the spiral staircase he already went through and the cavern. He saw the stone jutting out and on it there was pictures of a sun and moon. Then there was the tunnel, leading to another tavern. That was the treasure room. He got up and went outside to see if the rock was a door or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cosmos was outside the mountain, shivering.  
  
His eyes weren't the best, but he could still make out those shadows everyone has been reporting. They were running around the mountain, circling it and stopping sometimes when they met together. He knew that they had to be physical shifters. A regular shifter couldn't run like that. And birds scattered when ever they saw them. They instinctively knew that the shifter would try to eat it. He knew they wanted the Fort, and mountain.  
  
Cosmos didn't exactly know why they wanted it so badly.  
  
He took notice of the shadaows running in a V-shaped line, and when the four met up in the center there was a huge amount of shuffling in the trees. Then they took back off running side by side off to the east, which was straight ahead of the mountain. The rustling died down as they grew farther away, but he could still see birds flying straight up, almost in a line.  
  
He made a 'hmph' sound that was slightly like a growl and turned to walk into the fort. On his way, he noticed a shifter with a bow an arrow, trying to get the arrow notched properly on the string. He rememberd the shifter as a hare. Cosmos sighed, usually not being able to do this.  
  
"Stride, you're fast on your feet, right?" he asked, walking toward him, smiling. The shifter nodded dumbly, not sure what he should say. "And you're just now learning the bow and arrows, why don't you go outside an practice, you'd have lots of targets that way!" he suggested, but it sounded slightly like a command.  
  
Cosmos began to walk away and stopped. "If you see any of those shadows, just shoot at it."  
  
Stride, the hare shifter nodded once again dumbly and started to walk outside of the fort, still messing with the bowstring. Cosmos watched him go and headed down the halls to stuff his face again.  
  
Kim went outside of her room which she was in all day.  
  
She had passed by a couple of shifters and then finally came to the great hall. She immediatly expected Ron to be there, and she noticed a largw crowd in the corner. "How can he do that?" she heard a shifter say and walked over.  
  
There was Ron, chugging down a soup called volcano water. As you tell by the name, it was extremely spicy and hot, and almost no one liked it put drank it anyway for amusement. Ron was on his seventh bowl. It was very amusing because even Pyrolite was there, grinning at Ron who's eyes were watering and his face was red. Finally being able to take no more, he finished his bowl and then slumped downin his seat. That made almost everyone laugh, including Kim.  
  
He looked up to see Kim, and managed to smile. "Hey, Kim! You just try this Volcano water stuff..."  
  
She grinned and convinced him to get up and walk around outside. It was cold, but he couldn't tell the difference. Kim climbed up to the top of the mountain and looked around.  
  
"Ron, do you find it kind of wrong too, that this is like some civilaztion that no one knows about?" she asked, looking over at some feilds where shifters were walking around. Ron shrugged.  
  
"I can't really concentrate when my mouth is on fire, Kim. No wonder they call it volcano water... I've never seen people put so much spice in just plain water!"  
  
Kim smiled at Ron, but whipped around when she heard a frightened scream, and a disquisting noise. (Sounded like - Schlop!) They ran over to the mountain and saw a sight that made Ron come close to throwing up the seven bowls of soup. There was a shifter - Stride, on the ground with his intestines almost hanging out of his dead body on a ledge. Blood pooled around him, and also on the hands of a ...shadow?... Then the shadow looked up at them, and the sun glinted off of emerald eyes before it snarled, turned and walked camly away, striped cat-like tail whipping around. It jumped down the mountain on all fours.  
  
Ron was traumatized by it and just stared, with the urge to throw up, before Kim grabbed him by the arm and pulled. The two of them scrambled down the mountain and finally ended up at the entrance of the fort. They met no other then Pyrolite, who was going out with a bow and arrow to "help" Stride, being sent by Cosmos.  
  
They bumped into her and both of them immediatly pointed in the direction of where Stride lay dead.  
  
"Stride! He's been -" Kim started and Pyrolite nodded, finishing her sentence. "-waiting for me to help him." she answered, and held up the bow and arrows. Ron shook his head. "A big cat wearing a black cloak killed him!"  
  
Pyrolite blinked at them and nodded. "Most likely, and I beleive you. Probably a Reguba clan assassin. Go tell Cosmos." she said and set off to look at Strider, and she was acting like something like this happened almost every day. Even seeing him didn't change her mood. "That isn't good."  
  
Dr. Drakken found it strange that no one looked at him differently. Instead she either said, 'Hi' when they passed or smiled. He realized they thought of him as one of them and just looked ahead of him. Drakken then headed down the spiral staircase and after a while ong walk downwards came to the cavern. There were alot more shifters down here, but in the rooms to shower. A couple were carrying barrels up to the store rooms, but other than that, it was empty. Drakken recognized the big rock pointing outwards in the cavenr and walked up to it. He knew for a fact it wasn't pushable.  
  
He just touched the moon, thinking it would help in some way and there was a sudden white light. The quietness was suddenly a roar of screams, clashing and roars. He looked away from the rock to see a bunch of shifters, all wearing battle armour and carrying weapons. There were about thirty of them all together and bout only six of them were like animals standing up on hind legs. There was a dog of some kind, with gray fur and a few scars. The other five was another wolf, two foxes, a tiger and then something Drakken had no clue what it was. It looked like a giant boa constrictor, with light brown, dark brown and black blotches on it's scales. It had short legs, and even shorter arms. It also had armor on. Then Drakken just realized the banging from the side.  
  
There was a huge wooden door, and it was being constantly pummeled by something on the other side. Then with a loud splintering crack, a huge hole appeared by a log, and it was dropped widening the hole a bit. The shifters already in the room with bow and arrows let loose their shafts into the hole, and there were roars on the other side. A big battle axe chopped through and a large horde followed...  
  
A horde of more animal things. Most of them were cats of some kind. Others were canines and only one ferret looking thing. They all had heavy armour on and big weapons that were either battle axes or long steel pikes and spears. The two groups collided and instantly about three from each side fell to the ground.  
  
Drakken just watched this, mouth open. Things were killing other things and it looked like they kept ganging up on the wolf, who easily threw them off of himself. Then a miss-aimed arrow shaft began to fly straight toward him, like in slow motion. As a reflex, Drakken closed his eyes and nothing happened. He slowly opened them to find that he was back in the regular cavern. No more animal things killing eachother. Drakken dropped his hand from the moon and stared at it. That was really freaky.  
  
Cosmos came storming down, followed by Kim, Ron and Pyrolite. Pyrolite saw him first and motioned for him to come over. As he did, Cosmos turned to him almost angrily.  
  
"I just thought I'd tell everyone in here we are going to war." he said and stormed out, growling. Entering through the doorway, he punched the wall in frustration and dust fell from the ceiling and headed up the stairs.  
  
"War?" Dr. Drakken, asked.  
  
Pyrolite nodded. Then Ron spoke up. "You know, I normally don't drink seven bowls of water so..."  
  
Pyrolite pointed into the doorway. "Thanks!" he said and ran in.  
  
"Anyway," she continued. "One of our shifters was killed. A hare named Stride. And I saw it..." she shuddered and continued, "So you're going to have to make up your mind if you're going to stay longer and risk getting killed, or you can leave."  
  
Dr. Drakken looked at Pyrolite, who seemed a little sad in a way, and Kim just waited with her arms folded. He still hadn't found the treasure of Fort Ebony. "I'll stay longer..."  
  
Kim looked surprised and Pyrolite unexpectedly leaped up high and unto his shoulders, constantly circling her postion for good balance. "Good! More fighters!"  
  
"Who said I was gonna fight?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Cause I never touched a sword and it's not like I ever fight in the first place."  
  
Pyrolite thought a moment and squeezed his neck in what was supposed to be a hug. "Oh, well!" she said happily, not noticing Drakken struggling for air. Kim found this amusing.  
  
Then Pyrolite jumped down and went to find Kim also went in to take a shower leaving Drakken to catch his breath. He looked at where Pyrolite had gone and Kim, and was confused.  
  
Pyrolite was trying to kill/strangle/suffocate him! He realized, which was more like jumping to conclusions.  
  
TBC  
  
Authoresses notes- Sorry to you squemish people about the intestines things. I couldn't help myself. I have a fascination of things lying out of the owners body. Oh, well. NEway... WAR?! Tum tum tum! Finally I got to the parts that I want to write! If you haven't noticed, I'm also making the chapters much longer. So yah, yah that is all I have to say. Now I wanna take a shower... G'bye! *Runs off shouting 'Im gonna get squeaky clean!'* 


	8. Chapter seven

Sun and Moon  
  
By InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoressess notes - Well... it appears as though I'm finally getting to some good parts, or at least for me. Something else I could say is that I had a staring contest with Buddy-Lee and got the title of 'The great Pooba or Perpetual Non-blinkyness' and that's cool. I WANT THE GAME PRIMAL PREY BADLY SO I CAN LOOK AT DINOSAURS! (The reason why I found it is because I was looking info up on Nanotyrannus for somethin' in this story.... *grin*)  
  
I'll give you the site later... mff.  
  
7.  
  
Drakken had gotten used to getting waken up by his very loud and annoying alarm clock, Pyrolite. She had used her claw to get inside again and bounced up and down on the bed, chanting, "We're going to war... HELP! We're going to war... HELP!"  
  
Dr. Drakken, fully awake now sat up and glared at her. "What do you want?"  
  
Pyrolite smiled. "You need to help! We're going to war... so lotsa stuff has to be done!"  
  
She grabbed him by the shirt/lab coat and started dragging him out of bed, down the hall, and then finally outside in the cold. It was still dark, being winter, and she continued to drag him across the mountain ledge. At the end she finally stopped and hopped down, expecting for him to come down also. Seeing that she would probably just bounce back up and throw him down if he refused, Drakken sighed and followed. She explained their job as she walked around.  
  
"We have to find any ledges that are big enough to build ramparts on! The high ones are good so we shall go up before anyone else been assigned the same thing can find 'em!" With a sudden leap, she was up on an almost un- landable rock and she continued climbing like it was as easy as walking. Dr. Drakken, not feeling up for this slowly was behind watching an Pyrolite was doing yet another nearly-impossible thing, walking up a rock's side on all-fours like spider-man.  
  
Then suddenly, he was grabbed by the shirt again and was pulled up onto the ledge she had discovered. Looking around proudly at her discovery, Pyrolite then proceeded to walk back down. "Where are you going?" he asked and she called back, "Well, duh! To get some people to help make the ramparts..."  
  
She dissapeared from view and Dr. Drakken laid back, shivering. He REALLY missed alot of stuff. Like smart-ness, machinary, science and alot of other stuff. He normally wasn't obsessed with it, but he missed music, too. These people probably think the flute is a 'hard rock' instrument.  
  
He folded his arms behind his head and waited. It was a long time until he heard Pyrolite singing to herself as she made her way up the mountain. "Bagels.... Bagels... that's why we make bagels... la, la, LAAAA! la, la, LAAAA!"  
  
Drakken smiled, wondering how she came up with the idea of singing a song of why she'd make bagels. He saw the familiar hand with claws, and then her body came. She carried a bag, and then she flopped it infront of him. "I'm ready!"  
  
Unloading whatever was inside it, she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You know... To make ramparts you obviously need stones..."  
  
He kicked her, but not too hard. "You get 'em! It was your idea to drag me out here in the first place."  
  
Pyrolite grabbed his leg and demanded, "STONES! NOW! AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE GETTIN THEM!"  
  
With that, she leapt backwards dragging him with her, and she fell off along with Drakken. Of course, she easily whirled around in the air still clinging to Drakken like a blood-thirsty tick. He landed on his back painfully on a rock and she was ontop of him growling.  
  
"What are you gonna do now...?" she asked, slowly. Then Drakken shoved her off and remained on the ground, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling. With a sudden sproing, he attacked her instead and Pyrolite swatted madly at the air when he did this.  
  
Dr. Drakken grinned, now pinning her down easily by the shoulders with him next to her. Pyrolite sat up and pointed to a stone. "Pick it up..." "NO!"  
  
Pyrolite expected what was next and rolled when he 'attacked' again.  
  
She bit his shoulder and Drakken stopped. "Get off."  
  
"Grrrmmmpphhhh."  
  
"Off!"  
  
"Mmmmmmmfffffffffff."  
  
"Do you think I enjoy it when you're spit is all over my shoulder...?" WHAP!  
  
Pyrolite let go of his shoulder and clamped a hand over his mouth. She was in a weird position when she did this. "Yoda... look there!" She pointed a accusing finger at Cosmos, standing above them with his eyebrows raised. (He doesn't really have eyebrows being a shark, but the little 'things' above his eyes!)  
  
"Mffa?" (Translation - Yoda?!) Drakken said, and then swatted her hand away.  
  
Cosmos looked very serious, but then he smiled, looking goofy. "I see what's goin' on..."  
  
"What?" Pyrolite asked, not having a clue of what he was talking about.  
  
"No!" Drakken immediatly said, but Cosmos was already prancing around them like a little school girl. You'd know what I mean if someone thought you were going out with an idiot. -_-  
  
"I saw it! I SHALL TELL THE WHOLE CLAN!" Cosmos said sarcastically and began skipping down the mountain to where the entrance was. This was really the first time Drakken could probably win a race between against Pyrolite. He didn't know Cosmos was kidding, so....  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU GET TO THE CLAN-THINGIE-PLACE!" He shouted, charging only a few feet behind Cosmos who had actually started running to escape.  
  
Pyrolite just blinked. "I see... Drakken doesn't beleive it IS possible to shift. Mhmmm..." she said, trying to sound intelligent. "Coffee. I want some coffee. Our clan doesn't make coffeee. Hmmm. Right. COFFEE."  
  
  
  
Kim and Ron were woken up by their true enemy... Moonbay.  
  
"You gonna just sit here all day when everyone else is working hard?" she asked, whapping Kim on the side of the head. "How'd you get in here?!" She demanded but Moonbay just growled in response, sounding like an insane wolf. "WORK!"  
  
She was shoved into the hallway where Ron was already waiting, also looking tired. "Good morning KP..." he said groggily and Kim just nodded. The satanic wolf-shifter then led them down to the cavern and while they were still half-asleep, she shoved them into the storeroom, full of barrels.  
  
"Now during most wars... the enemy tries to poison our water. So we have to get ready to replace the poisoned water barrels with ones full of GOOD water... Carry these up to the storerooms! They're in the kitchens..." she said and walked off to do her own part, help make arrows for the archers.  
  
Kim sighed. "Let's do it, Ron."  
  
Together they hoisted the barrel up off of the ground, which was very heavy. The hard part was getting up the stairs. Finally they got to the straight hallway and set it down to regain what was left of their strength. The goth-shifter Ron met earlier was waiting for them. "You will ALL die!" she then walked away, and Kim looked at Ron, who shrugged.  
  
In the kitchens, there was already alot of shifters trying to stuff extra stuff into the storerooms. They both dropped the barrel happily, but then a shifter walked up, grabbed the barrel with only one arm, slung it across his shoulder and walked to put it in it's proper place with ease. They groaned and went to get the second barrel.  
  
Cosmos leaped across a wide gap he was sure Dr. Drakken couldn't make. He turned to watch him attempt to, but Drakken was gone. He sniggered and trotted away on all fours. He remembered that somewhere around here was another big ledge where at least four of his shifters where making ramparts. He remembered their Phenotypes easily, because they were all Draconid. And they probably had to be the best fighters, due to their phenotypes. Making his way along, he suddenly recognized the strong scent of blood. Cosmos quickened his pace and then made the final leap to see no other than... what was left of the four.  
  
He walked on, carefully looking at the bloody mess to see what caused it. One of them still had their chest intact, and there was a long, deep scratch in it, so deep you could see the ribcage. He shuddered and started to head back to get anything burnable in the woods. Cosmos couldn't smell any other scents then blood, so he was still unsure of what killed them all.  
  
Meanwhile, Drakken was walking back muttering to himself about how stupid the fish was to accuse him and Pyrolite actually... HISS BOO COUGH!! He found her sitting cross-legged, looking like she was having a hard time thinking and she was making, 'Mhmm! Interesting...' noises.  
  
"Black coffee... no. I mean, a Latte. Wait, is that considered a coffee?" she talked to herself and Drakken wondered if he should leave her there. He would've, but then she popped an eye open and remained in her position, saying, "Aah... Yoda has returned. Do you seek what makes up the Jedi warrior?"  
  
"No... and I always thought people asked that to Yoda." he said.  
  
Then Dr. Drakken realized that she had made ramparts (Or battlements, whatever you want to call it) while he was busy chasing Cosmos. "How long have I been gone'?" Drakken asked, only a little guilty.  
  
"Hour, young Jedi. Er - Yoda." She replied and finally got back to normal, sprawling herself on the cold rock. She grinned. "Cold!"  
  
"Right..." Dr. Drakken answered and and started to head back inside. Pyrolite peered over her ramparts, feeling successful. She took out a bow and arrow, in which she put inside the bag. "Twang... twang... whoops!"  
  
She had accidentally released the shaft, and winced when she heard a thump. She jumped on a rampart, and looked over nervously expecting to see poor Drakken with an arrow in his back. Luckily it wasn't. Only a dead physical shifter with a scimitar in it's hand close to Dr. Drakken who was looking surprised... she laughed to herself and shrugged. 'Wait a minute...' she thought and jumped back over. "Are you okay?" she called down to him.  
  
"Er... yeah." Was all he could reply.  
  
Pyrolite jumped down the twenty feet and landed safely on all fours. She walked on over and poked the dead shifter. "Dude... is it alive?"  
  
"I don't know, is it?"  
  
"Is it alive?"  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"I'm serious... is it alive?"  
  
"You tell me!" Drakken finally said. (Dude where's my car takeoff! MWA HA HA HA!)  
  
She nodded. "Yep!"  
  
"Good." He answered, and then faced her. "I assume that's the bad-guy your clan is going against?"  
  
She nodded again. "It's a physical shifter of the Reguba clan... So that means there's more."  
  
  
  
Cosmos dropped a big stack of sticks over the bodies and used a dagger of one of the shifters and a rock to light each one in flames. He stood to the side and growled. He should get used to this. Alot more will happen eventually. And they had physical shifters. Cosmos stared at the fire.  
  
He knew it would attract the attention of almost every Reguba clan member around the mountain, so he turned and walked back to where he hoped Pyrolite and Dr. Drakken remained.  
  
The sun was now rising in the horizon, and other shifters set out to make ramparts. Everytime he met one, Cosmos would tell them not to go near the fires or put them out. He then recognized Pyrolite and Drakken and a big lump with an arrow sticking out of it. It looked like the were fighting, so he quickened his pace until he finally met with them.  
  
First, Dr. Drakken stared at him evily and ten Pyrolite pointed to the lump. "Tiger shifter!"  
  
He looked down at it, a tiger like creature with a scimitar close to the clawed hand.  
  
Cosmos growled and looked at Pyrolite. "Good shooting."  
  
Then the shark shifter simply walked away, expecting them to do something with the body. Then Drakken left. "It's all yours."  
  
Pyorlite looked around. "Hey!" But they were already gone.  
  
Kim and Ron leaned against a wall, letting their poor, abused muscles rest from all the work they had just done, moving at least ten barrels from the tavern to the storeroom. Kim noticed Drakken turn the corner and head downstairs. He gave her a quick glance for a minute and she swore his eye turned golden for a second. "Hey, Ron. Do you want to get something to eat and go, well, somewhere else besides the great hall?" she suggested and he nodded.  
  
"I'm starving!" Ron replied and together they walked off.  
  
Dr. Drakken looked around the cavern. No one was there, so that was good. He'd still have to wait later on tonight to go back to that one room in the library, but right now all he cared about was finding the 'treasure' of Fort Ebony. The mapsaid it was by the rock with the sun and moon carved on, so he headed over to that, and didn't really know where to start. He got the feeling that it had to do with the sun and moon, so poked the moon. Nothing happened. Then his eyes fell on a small carving, barely noticable. It was near the 'base' of the rock, and when he got closer it was a silver image of a wolf howling. And then he noticed there were more symbols going down, and the last one was a shark, and looked a little new compared to the others.  
  
He lightly kicked the shark (It's close to the floor obviously :) and it started to shake slightly. He stepped back just as the wall next to the rock started shaking. Dust fell and the outline of a door soon appeared, and it pushed open. A cloud of dust escaped from it when that happened and then light slowly began to shine through as all the sand in the air settled down a bit.  
  
Dr. Drakken looked around agian. Thank god no one saw that!  
  
He pushed the heavy door open and more dusts and bits of rocks fell off that wasn't already shooken off. Then he went inside. It was really bright inside, and the room was like a large cylinder, and the roof had no windows. All the way up to the window there were symbols. Each one was glowing usually a different color but alot were the same. The colors in the lines were 'moving' around, causing the light to shift alot and make it look the the northern lights on the ground.  
  
This was the treasure? Drakken was expecting something like gold, but this looked like it could be called a treasure. On the circular floor was the symbol of a sky blue shark. The edges were cracked and some rocks just fell. He stepped out onto it and the ground rippled. He jumped back, but realized it wasn't water.  
  
Drakken remembered the door and shut it, knowing he could eventually open it again without a problem. Drakken stepped unto the solid floor again. It rippled but he didn't go through at all.  
  
Was that even possible?  
  
He walked across to just watch the ripples for amusement and then found himself staring at a symbol of a bull skull on the wall. How was this treasure?  
  
Well, this wasn't new, he thought. So far everything I have touched did something weird, he reached out and just alid a hand on it. The creme- colored symbol grew brightly until it was eventually white. Drakken would've pulled his hand away but that annoying 'voice' in his head told him not to.  
  
"For once don't be so paranoid and just see where things lead to. You ARE paranoid, you know that right? Don't you try to ignore me young lady! Drakken.. Drakken?"  
  
Finally Drakken took his hand off and began to turn around, the room was freaking him out, before he realized the ground under him was a creme color. He looked down to see no other then... the bull skull on the ground. He felt like the room hadn't changed at all...  
  
But the door was only a little harder to open that he thought, but it did anyway with lots of rocks crumbling and sand flying all over the place. The room was different. It was really quiet, instead of the trickling noise of the stream. It was DIFFERENT!  
  
Actually, it probably wasn't considered a room. It was more like a feild with gray stone walls about twenty feet high bordering the feilds. There was a rectangular pool in a corner and a well, and those were the only things that pretty much stood out.  
  
Dr. Drakken looked behind him and saw that the door had a staue of a bull right by it, so it was easy to remember. He started to walk around, with questions racing through his mind.  
  
What the heck happened? Where am I?  
  
How was that treasure?  
  
How do I get back?  
  
WHERE AM I?!  
  
He eventually turned a corner and saw that the walls got darker and there was a hall. It ended and there was another one to the left. This time you could see out of it, because the ceiling was held up by gray columns. Drakken took the chance to get a good look around and saw nothing but endless feilds and hills. This couldn't be in America, because people would discover it too easily, and he already got the hint that this was another shifter place.  
  
He tried to think of other places where this could be, he didn't get too far because there was the sound of clopping coming down the halls. Where to hide?  
  
Only shadows seemed to be the place, so he stepped back as 'something' walked by. It was like a horse standing up on it's hind legs and it wasn't as fat. It was dark brown with a white-ish cream mane and tail, and was wearing clothes like a female indian would.  
  
What's with the feather obsessed shifters? He wondered, because the horse had feathers in it's mane, too. Then it stopped and looked straight at him and took a deep breath. The horse blinked, tossed it's head then continued walking. That was close.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pyrolite got back inside the fort and went to find Drakken.  
  
She ran into Kim and Ron walking to their dormitories (Ron was carrying a big armfull of different stuff to mix and eat) and she stopped them for a minute and asked, "Have you seen Dr. D?"  
  
Kim nodded. "He went to that cavern place."  
  
"Alright!" Pyrolite replied and headed down. Once inside she took a look around and didn't see him. And she obviously wasn't gonna see if he was taking a shower or something. Hiss!  
  
Pyrolite's ears twitched slightly and she slowly turned around.  
  
Something felt funny. She walked over to the rock and her 'sixth sense' predicted someone was already here not too long ago. She followed where she expected he or she went a then noticed that there was a pile of sand on the ground near abunch of symbols she never noticed. They all were dark and carved in ages ago but the last - the current clan symbol - looked like it was glowing a bit.  
  
She knew Drakken had something to with this and she stabbed the shark with her finger with what was meant to be a poke. That rumbling started again and she saw the whole process that Drakken saw.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
Kim was talking to Wade and Ron was mixing things which he found very fun.  
  
"Wade, can you talk to my parents for me? I don't really want to, I feel bad enough lying to her." she asked and Wade got a look on his face that said 'Oh yeah, expect for me to do everything for you,' and he sighed. "Sure, what do you want me to say?"  
  
Kim thought. "I'll call her when I'm coming back or I have a ride."  
  
"I'll do that, but next time can you tell her that?" Wade asked, and Kim nodded.  
  
He went away to call Kim's parents, and she turned to Ron who was holding something out for her.  
  
"Er... What is it?" Kim asked, not wanting to touch it.  
  
"The guy said it was called a scone whatever that it. Kinda good."  
  
"Sure..." Kim said and took it as she laid back in her bed. It was still hard to get used to the fact that there was almost a race of people that could actually change into animals or have their fur or whatever, and they had these big fortresses and good fighters.  
  
Speaking of fighters, that reminded her of the war. What was to expect of it?  
  
If there had been more then one war, it was amazing how they could fight without regular people noticing. And what would she think of other people now, knowing that they maybe could be a shifter, or something else?  
  
Ron sat up and took a look around. "Where's Rufus?"  
  
The naked mole rat fell out of the scone he was eating as fat as a watermelon. "I almost ate you Rufus!"  
  
Rufus grabbed a strawberry and shoveled it down it's throat, not really paying attention. "Mhmm, whatever."  
  
  
  
Pyrolite stepped in and her jaw dropped.  
  
This was... AMAZING! She quickly slammed the heavy door shut and walked unto the sky blue shark, watching it's ripples. This was treasure! She only heard stories about these... they were called sigils. The sigils were supposed to be a great big amount of energy just from one clan that connected them to others. Used only for a good purpose. But from what she was told, when the clans eventually broke out into war they were sealed off so spies, poisoners and beserkers couldn't get into forts and cause damage.  
  
This was barely worth as much as having a tanker of gold to the shifters! Pyrolite just stared in awe at the huge cylinder like room. And it appears as though Drakken found it first, though. She walked up to a particular sigil of a bull skull. It felt out of place.  
  
She began to touch it, but she suddenly stopped. Thura clan, a voice said inside of her head and she looked around. She tried another sigil. Wolfsbane pack, it said again. Pyrolite got the feeling that those where the names of each clan, so she returned to the 'Thura clan' sigil. Her sixth sense easily picked up a shifter had used this one previously. She blinked in confusion.  
  
But she heard that only shifters with strong shifting energy could use these. She didn't know Drakken had that much, but she pressed her hand against the bull skull anyway and felt something rush through her. It was a strange feeling, and then the thought of horses rushed into her head. Like they were stampeding through her. There was a flash of light and she opened her eyes slowly and cautiously. Nothing seemed different except the floor.  
  
It had the bull symbol on the ground though.  
  
She walked across and opened the door, to see feilds with stone walls surrounding them. She then picked up Drakken (his presence!) and quickly ran over. She heard the sound of hooves and made a leap for a pool nearby. The sun had made it warmer, but it was still extremely cold.  
  
"OH MY CRACKERS!" She jumped about a mile up out of the water and did a insane jig as soon as she got out, trying to get the water out of her clothes. (The INSANESNAKEJIG! Now you know how I got my name...) "Cold... My poor neglected skin.. Oh it burns in cold ...hotness... coldly?"  
  
Now she confused herself.  
  
There was a snort behind her and she turned around to see no other then... a horse shifter!  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I got here by sigils I found! I'm looking for someone!" she shouted waving her arms around frantically. The horse smiled amazinglly and stuck out her hand. (They're like regular furry human hands but the end joints of the fingers is made of the hoof stuff.)  
  
"No problem. I'm Thura," she said and Pyrolite cocked her head to the side, not really knowing if she should shake hands with fingers that sharp. She took it anyway and grinned. '"I thought you were going to eat me first or get rrreeeaaalllyyyy mad or something! You know there is someone else around here..." she trailed off.  
  
"I'm a herbivore. Even if I was a canrivore, I would take pity on your low intelligence and lack of skill in fighting from your weird... dance thing. Was that a wardance? I heard some people acutally do that..." Thura replied and used her thumb to point behind her. "Back there in the halls. Looks lost." Pyrolite bounded off on all fours to the halls and leapec right in the entranceway but Drakken was already there and the two of them collided.  
  
She twisted onto her back and Dr. Drakken got up.  
  
She followed him here?! "Pyrolite you... LOSER!" Pyrolite lowered her head like dogs do when they get their feelings hurt and looked up at him. "So you knew about the sigils and didn't tell me or Cosmos? I thought we helped you..."  
  
Then Thura walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder and drew him in closer to her. "Now good friends don't do that..."  
  
He whirled around and didn't get spastic about seeing another shifter cause he was getting used to expect the unexpected. "We aren't friends! And anyway, where the heck did you come from?"  
  
Thura snorted like she was offended and straightened up. "I am Thura! Leader of the Thura clan! The small Thura clan.... but anyway, it's glad knowing that you aren't an enemy using sigils to get in! Right now everyone else is going to some clan bugging us lately. The Reguba clan, infact."  
  
Pyroite cocked her head to the side. "But the Cosmos clan is going to war against them, though."  
  
Thura turned to her. "Well, I guess there is more then one Reguba clan. How have they been bugging you?"  
  
Drakken normally would've gone away, but Thura was still clinging unto his shoulder, not really noticing.  
  
"Well, they killed five shifters so far, and four of them were Draconid so that isn't good."  
  
The horse shifter finally let go to fold her arms. "That isn't really good. Look, I'll help you. As long as your sigils can be used to get back here I'll give you a couple of my good fighters, we don't really need them too much."  
  
Pyrolite bounded up and gave Thura a glomp around the stomach. "Sweet! Well, our clan sigil is the blue shark, buh-bye!" She then grabbed Drakken and started pulling him back to the 'treasure' room. She threw him in and then hunted down her clan sigil and went back, all giddy-like.  
  
Authoresses notes - I know, that is alot happening in one chapter. And it wasn't humurous at all, too seriouslyness. Uh... I SWEAR seriouslyness is a word.... Well read next chapter and giv e me a good review or I will sick the tiger with the scimitar on you! By the way, a scimitar is a thick, curved sword. Think pirates. 


	9. Chapter eight

Sun and Moon  
  
By InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes - READ THIS!!! Okay, I went desperate. I could never find shape-shifting RPG things so I made my own and it is a KP thing, too. Can you join? It doesn't have to be anything like this except it is in the Cosmos clan. (Yes you can make up your own characters and clans if other people will do it, and the characters can be human, or shifer and shifters can have any pheno) Well here it is... I'm still working on it so bear with me!!   
  
I'm Pyrolite! MWAH HA! 8.  
  
Cosmos listened to Pyrolite blabber infront of him.  
  
"And then I touched it and it went WHOOOOOSH!" She said, poking the air and then spinning around like an idiot. "Alright then..." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before she got hurt. "It's just that I expected you to ask if we needed help from the Thura clan first, but I guess thinking about helping was a good idea."  
  
Pyrolite stuck her tongue out stupidly when he patted her head and she went off to go elsewhere (on her ramparts to look special). Cosmos slowly turned to Drakken who was leaning against the rock with the sun and moon carved on it, obviously really angered by nosy, little, STUPID Pyrolite.  
  
"You suck, you know that, right?" Cosmos said acidly. Dr. Drakken looked up at him and growled. No, really. He sounded like an evil dog or something. The shark shifter burst out laughing. "I find it SO amazing how you don't beleive you are a shifter! You should hear yourself! And you know what legends say, huh? Huh? HUH?!"  
  
The mad scientist rolled his eyes. "Oh, please tell me, Cosmos. I'd be devastated if you didn't."  
  
"Legends say you have to have strong shifting energy to be able to work sigils. Speaking of sigils, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THEM?!" He roared. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THEY ARE! IT'S TREASURE TO A CLAN! THEY'RE ALMOST MAGICAL!!"  
  
At this part a couple of shifters walked in, heard that Cosmos was mad and then they ran away for their lives. Sharks tend to have mood swings.  
  
"You are so annoying! Would you beleive that a Dragon and Unicorn were nesting in my hair or something if I told you? Why are you so... OBSESSED with all this mystical and magical stuff?" Drakken said back. Cosmos dropped his jaw. "You should've told me before you had a dragon nesting in your hair!"  
  
He gave Cosmos one last look and stormed off.  
  
The shark shouted one last time, "Don't get me too mad! I can easily kick you out and let the Reguba clan eat you or something!"  
  
Shifters scattered as he walked through the halls, not wanting to anger him in anyway. He was already a maniac, so they didn't want to be by him when he wanted to let off some steam. He never should have even let Pyrolite take him to this place! He didn't even care if that stupid Reguba clan swarmed in and killed everyone. But then that little voice came into his head that probably had a special purpose to make Drakken especially annoyed.  
  
'I'm gonna be all serious-like this time! You are a shifter! Just live with it! It's now bugging EVERYONE how you just deny the facts! You probably think you're going insane right now! NOPE! If I had a face you'd be like, 'E gad, he sure is serious right now!' and I AM!' It said. Dr. Drakken was ignoring it until it continued, 'Look, how about tonight you just go back to the library. It's only FULL of HUNDREDS of shifterbooks. Gee, you find that helpful?!?!'  
  
"Yup!" Drakken said outloud and Kim and Ron just happened to be in the hall helping with the war problem when he said that. "Er... yes you are stupid?"  
  
They looked at eachother and continued down the hall, bot really wanting to know further.  
Pyrolite stood up on the ramparts.  
  
She wasn't especially mad at Dr. Drakken, she found it a little hard to be mad at anyone in her clan. But she sensed that he was obviously ticked off at her. He was close to being dangerous!  
  
She twanged her bow string and laid back on a rock. She knew nothing would happen out here. Pyrolite also found it very frustrating how her clan just wants to help him, and all he does is make fun of it or something. She really didn't like that and wanted to apologize just so he would shut up. But she didn't want to!  
  
Who cares about him?! I have to worry about my own problems, she thought. Like... finding my phenotype! She found it embaressing not really knowing it while everyone else easily found theirs because they just felt that way. So Pyrolite had no choice but to go at night.  
  
And maybe if she just happens to know how to shift in anyway, Drakken will treat her with a little more respect. SHE COULD THREATEN HIM!  
  
The image in her head right now -  
  
Pyrolite (Is a big, muscular, physical shifter wolf that has an loud voice) - Scratch me behind my ear or DIE!  
  
Dr. Drakken - I wouldn't dream of denying you, Pyrolite!  
  
*When Drakken's hand is close enough, Pyrolite eats it)  
  
Dr. Drakken - You kids....  
  
With this thought in her head, Pyrolite burst out laughing.  
  
"Manage my fangs you old man!" she shouted to nobody in particular. Waaaaaay on the other side of the mountain, a shifter hears her and thinks that it is the one next to him. "So, Worm-bait! You want me to manage your fangs?! FEEL MY CLAWS YOU FILTHY FLEA-BAG OF A SHIFTER!"  
  
Then the two started beating eachother up savagely.  
  
The day went by, no deaths luckily.  
  
Almost everyone was mad at eachother except Kim and Ron, who had now escaped the wrath of Moonbay and were pretty much living their own lives at the fort.  
  
In the night, Pyrolite opened her eyes up and silently walked outside of the halls. Musn't be heard! She slinked through the halls, almost invisible. Right now she was wearing her black pants and white tanktop, and even though it was normally easy to spot the white, she made it unnoticed without really meaning to. Pyrolite finally came to the door of the library and saw no one was there, so she slunk in and viewed all the hand-written books as easy as it would be in day.  
  
She really found nothing so she went up the slightly curved stairs to the upper level and there continued her book hunting. Then she came across something called Woodbane, and she pulled it out. Cosmos told her that the Woodbanes were a pack of foxes. How'd this get here?  
  
She opened it and saw 'for the Ebony clan' written on it. She remembered that. Clan Ebony used to be the name of the clan, and the fort was named Fort Ebony. This was old.  
  
She opened it up and scanned the contents. Soul-searching was the one that caught her eye. That was a method of finding your phenotype. She made a small squeaking noise of happiness and tucked it under her arms. She was sliding down the stair railing when she stopped.  
  
Would Dr. Drakken be a little nicer if he knew that he was a shifter?  
  
She knew a book just simply called, 'shifter' written by a physical shifter. She remembered that he was an owl (The guy that wrote it!) and Pyrolite set off looking before she came upon it and grabbed that, too. She then noticed that the fire was out, even though she had already been in the library for about twenty minutes already. She tip-toed out and almost made it out before she dropped the books because the covers were slippery. Pyrolite dove for the thicker book, 'Shifter' and caught that and waited for 'Woodbane' to smack against the stone floor. It never did and she looked up.  
  
"I didn't follow you here!" she protested, instantly recognizing Dr. Drakken who was holding the Woodbane book. He just stared at her and she felt uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just walking around. I was bored." he replied, and Pyrolite raised her eyebrows. "At about midnight?"  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He took a look at the title and smiled. "Woodbane? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Nothing you'd be interested in." she mumbled and was handed back the book.  
  
She tucked them under and arm and began to leave, when she turned around and hesitated for a minute. "Uh... I guess I'm sorry about... the sigil thing, I was kind of-" she started but Drakken interrupted. "Nosy. Stupid. Annoying and frustrating." She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. I guess."  
  
Pyrolite headed down the halls and knew that Dr. Drakken was watching her. She looked behind her and for a minute she stopped because his eyes flashed golden. She growled and continued on her way.  
  
She plopped on her bed, not bothering to light a candle or anything, because she knew that her eyesight was good enough to read in pitch-black darkness to regular humans. She fbegan to open 'Woodbane,' but looked behind her at the doorway. She felt a little guilty. Even though she apologized, it was in an unfriendly way if that was possible. Like she didn't want to but was being forced to.  
  
But then again he called her stupid! That hurts!  
  
She evntually fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, her room was nice and dark before something nudged her side. She grunted and rolled over, but the familiir procedure by Cosmos was held. He grabbed her by the leg and hung her in the air.  
  
"During the night we were attacked again. So I'm sending a party to the Reguba clan to see why they want war I was asking if you wanted to be in the party."  
  
Pyrolite smiled. "Shoy! It'll get me away from Dr. D!"  
  
Cosmos dropped her. "You mad at him? I thought you liked him or something."  
  
She shook her head. "Hell no!"  
  
"Right..." he said with a smile and turned, but in the doorway faced her. "Oh, and the other nine shifters coming are going to be in the weaponry. Go there in atleast an hour, okay?"  
  
Pyrolite gave him a thumbs up sign. Yay! She can do something fun! Without Dr. Drakken. Yipee! She got up and realized she was hungrier then normal. MUST RAID GREAT HALL!  
  
Ron woke up from Rufus poking his face.  
  
"I'm hungry!" The naked mole rat squeaked and Ron yawned. "Okay, Okay."  
  
He picked Rufus up and walked out. He really wanted to take a shower but was a little afraid of what they were like. Kim said they weren't too different from regular showers, it's just that the pipes were wooden and she didn't know how the water acutally pumped. Ron headed down the halls and into the great hall to find a group of shifters that learned to like him. They were in a corner and the youngest of them waved to him. "Oy, Ron! Over here!" one of them shouted. He was about his age and was pretty nice to him even though Ron was just a 'regular' human. That shifter was named Kichen, and Ron was told he was a wolf shifter. (Dire wolf, to be exact!) "I'm starvin'!" Ron said, and Kichen pushed over some stuff for him already sensing he'd be hungry. "Guess what?" Kichen said happily and Ron shrugged amidst the scarfing of the food.  
  
"I'm gonna be in a party! A hunting party sort of." Kichen announced and Ron gave him a questioning look. "For what?"  
  
"To go to the Reguba clan."  
  
"Who else is going?"  
  
"Um... there is me, Desire, Velt, Cloud, Pyrolite, Thunder and I don't know the other four comin'."  
  
Ron finally finished along with Rufus (in about record time... crikey!) and relaxed from his eating postion. "Pyrolite's going? She scares me." He said. "She can be a good friend once you get to know her." Kichen replied and then you-know-who ploppedright down in between them.  
  
"Gewd mornin'!" She said happily (purposely spelled wrong) and winked at Kichen. "Can't wait to leave, huh?!"  
  
"I can wait." He replied, giving Ron a sympathetic look. He blinked, not really getting it a regular person only stays a couple of weeks before they start REALLY freaking out. Pyrolite didn't get it either and pretty much leaped up dragging Kichen along with her. "We have to go to the weaponreeeeee!"  
  
Ron smiled seeing her dragging poor Kichen through the Great hall and 'accidentally' slamming him into things like tables and other shifters.  
  
Some of the older shifters in the room rolled their eyes as Pyrolite entered with a beaten Kichen behind her.  
  
"Aye, Cosmos!" She greeted him and he just blinked. "We've been waiting at least an hour, you know..."  
  
"IT WAS HIM!" She jabbed Kichen in the side of the head with her finger and the shark shifter just shook his head. "Right... well, you all know that the Reguba clan is pretty dangerous so you will need to fight back. So go ahead and pick something..." he boredly motioned to all the weapons laying around the room. All the youngest shifters sprang for the best ones, and alot ended up fighting for the 'all-power' ones.  
  
Pyrolite tried to avoid the big crowd and just grabbed a spear. Everyone finally picked with a big deal of fighting.  
  
"YOU WILL GO NOW!" Cosmos said and gave a salute, making almost everyone fall down.  
  
"We just GO?" A shifter named Velt asked and the leader nodded.  
  
"What do you want me to say? Go ahead and embark on your mystical quest?"  
  
There were murmurs of agreement and they all headed outside.  
Kim found Ron in the Great hall alone. She already knew he had a friend so she sat down next to him. "Where's your shifter friend?" she asked. "He went away." Ron replied.  
  
"Where'd he go?" she asked again.  
  
"He and some party of shifters went to get some info out of the Heg-oo-bah clan thing. Pyrolite was one of them." he informed her. "I wonder what they're doingi n Middleton right now..." Kim wondered.  
  
In Middleton this very moment...  
  
Jim and Tim stuck a rocket in the ground and ran for cover when it took off. Instead it blew the side of the house up.  
  
Authoresses notes - Well that was short. My creativity went poof. Until next chapter.... 


	10. Chapter nine

Sun and Moon  
  
by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes - YAWN... I'm tired. DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! Now what do I need to tell you this time? Nothing, really. Just for the heck of it I'm gonna tell you the disclaimer thing again... All Kim Possible characters are copyright Disney, but all others are owned by ME! YOUR MASTER!!! (Skidlebop, you are my faithful slave - I mean, REVEIWER and you are the one that keeps me writing this hunk of crap, so thanks! So go forth and become a happy cabbage out of life)  
  
9.  
  
Drakken didn't feel like leaving his room thing, he was too deep in thought.  
  
How the heck could he trick all of the clan people to help him?! It almost seemed impossible. He earlier gotten his hopes up about the treasure-room. Now finding that record room was pointless. He hoped the Reguba clan would just get rid of this stupid clan place. Hopefully their spies or assassins would just find that idiotic shark and... plan. Yes, it was a plan that was forming in his head. Why couldn't he just "help" the Reguba clan into thinking he's already a member of Cosmos clan. Their leader didn't know a thing about him! And with that down he could easily fool their leader into thinking there are more clans that's gonna attack them but it's not! It'll be Kim and her buffoon of a sidekick! With them out out the way things will be SO easy!  
  
Drakken got up. He knew Pyrolite would be leaving anytime soon, so he needed to catch her quick!  
  
He leaped out of the room and into the halls, and started running bowling people all over the place.  
  
Pyrolite and her party was just nearing the entranceway to the fort when she was suddenly jerked back by the shoulder. She was looking up at Dr. Drakken and she frowned. "Yes my little blue footed booby?" (It's a BIRD people!) she asked and he looked to the side. "Right... Anyway, I was wondering why don't you just use the sigil things to get to their clan? It shouldn't be too hard just to find their sigil, but then again I know YOU will never find out, so I wonder why I got my hopes up. Never mind."  
  
Pyrolite looked offended. "I already KNOW their sigil. It's a red arrow shaft." she informed him and talked quickly, giving a quick glance to the rest walking out. "And we don't know where we would pop up so we're just being safe. Buh-bye!" With that she ran out to join the others and Dr. Drakken smiled triumphantly. He was so good!  
  
Outside, Pyrolite randomly whacked her spear at anything whack-able.  
  
The constant noise was annyoing the hell out of everyone, even Kichen who is really patient and calm. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Dude... you better cut that out before I wring your neck." She gave him a fake smile and stopped her whacking, ceasing her only source of amusement.  
  
She wondered what Kim will do to Dr. Drakken while she was gone. Pyrolite knew Kim wasn't afraid of her, or she was 'higher' then her. Kim just played it safe around Pyrolite and Dr. D, knowing that Pyrolite can get all spastic over her whole idea of 'animal freedom.' They all eventually got to the base of mountain and quickly adjusted to walking straight and not downhill. Pyrolite took one last good look at the mountain. She might not come back. She should've apologized to some people... but it was too late now. Then one of the older shifters Zen, with a phenotype of a badger turned around and easily whirled her around. "We're came to find the Reguba clan.. not stare at pretty sites."  
  
She growled at him for being too serious and quickened her pace to walk with her own age.  
  
Drakken made his way to the 'treasure room' to find the red arrow shaft sigil. He planned exactly what to say as he finally came to the cavern. He just kicked the shark sigil and the regular procedure of the door opening happened again. He looked around for any signs of red and finally saw only a line from where it was, but not the feather on end and the point. It was a good thing it wasn't at the very top, but he did have to jump a little to get it. Right when his hand was about to hit it, the Shark sigil symbol on the ground lit up and it looked like a bunch of horse shifters were just standing up in deep water. Oh, great, Drakken thought. It's those horse things again... he just now remembered that they were supposed to come and 'help.' They turned to him. There was six in all and half of them were guys and the others were girls. Drakken got nervous."Uh... hi. Cosmos said that you would be here right about now..?" "Okay! Where is the little bugger right now?" One of them asked, boredly tapping his sword point against his foot-hoof. Drakken shrugged. "I have no clue." "A-Okay!" A black one with a white nose said. She simply walked out of the room followed by the other five. Drakken just stood there for a while and then sighed in releif. That was too close... he turned and saw the familiar red arrow shaft and smiled. This would be fun!  
  
"Got any sour cream? No you don't. I bet you don't.... NOT TOO CLOSE! I NEED SPACE!!!!"  
  
Ron finally felt at home. He shouted commands and worked on his project in the kitchens with shifters looking at him strangely and at what he was making. "Then you halfway roll it up and... YOU'RE DONE!" He held up his masterpeice like it was gold. "The taco!" He took a big bite out of it and Rufus also grabbed his own peice. "Mmmmm... good."  
  
Kim walked in to see what he was doing. "Ron? This clan has traditions. Bringing tacos to it will so not help."  
  
Ron and Rufus both gave her a dirty look. "I would've made nacos but they didn't have tortillas." Kim sighed and motioned for him to follow. "I know Drakken is up to no good. You should've seen him knocking people over in the halls earlier. And now I have no clue where he is." Ron finished his taco and got up. "What makes you think it's something evil he's doing?" Kim raised her eyebrows. "There's always the thought he's bent on conquering the world?"  
  
Ron nodded. "That's a start... what's some more clues? We can crack this case TOGETHER!"  
  
It was dark from where he was. He knew that their room of sigils was long forgotten by the way the doors opened. It looked like it would crumble from old age. Now he was outside. What suprised him was that the clan was almost like a medieval castle except it wasn't as high and the walls were covered in vines. He looked behind him. He had just come out of one of the four towers that were where the wall met. (from above, it would look like a rectangle so get the point!) Drakken started walking and saw a single doorway leading into the side of a cliff. The doorway was huge and it had large wooden door. Small balconys were on either side and there were sentries standing with weapons. One spotted him, who had heavy battle armour. "Who are you and what do you want?" He commanded and Drakken rolled his eyes. They even acted like people back in the day!  
  
"I just want to tell your leader something he might think is very important..." he asnwered, sounding like he expected them to let him through. The sentry talked a minute to the one next to him for awhile and then walked back through the doorway nehind him. A moment later the doors opened and he stood along with another shifter waiting for him to come in. Drakken did, pretty much ignoring the two at his sides. The inside was alot better then the Cosmos clan. The walls had grey bricks, not the tan ones, and it had candles on walls and not torches. They went through several halls, up a slight stairway and were soon walking through a hall with a blood red ribbon-like carpet stretching through the middle of the hall to a marble door far back. One of the sentries knocked. "Someone is here and says he has something you'd think was important." The heavy door swung open quickly (showing it was really marble plated...) and Drakken was face to face with someone about his age. She had a cat-like face but it was still human and olive eyes with slitted pupils. Her hair was golden-brown and she wore a white tanktop. She did have a tail about a yard long poking out of her olive-colored pants. She had light brown fur and no shoes, since instead she had digitrade cat-feet. 'At least she's better looking then sharky...' Drakken thought, and the cat- like person gave him a good long stare. "And you are?" "Dr. Drakken, and I just wanted to let you know-" he started before she hissed at the two sentries. "I can see he's here now! WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
The two sentries turned and ran. The cat person turned back to Drakken. "Dr. Drakken? So you obviously belong in no clan. You know who I am, right?" she narrowed her eyes, almost like a challenge. "No, not really." She tensed her body and took a step forward. She contained herself from ripping him apart. Who knows what he had to tell her. "I am Mara Reguba! What do you have to tell me? Is it valuable?"  
  
"Pretty much." Dr. Drakken replied and she grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him inside, slamming the door shut. "Then no one can here. No one knows what other clans could be listening..."  
  
Her room was huge. Almost all of it was empty space. The ground was stone with yet another blood-red carpet leading from the doorway to a king-sized bed. There was a huge window stain glass window in the side of the room of different shades of green. "The Cosmos clan is coming here sometime tonight to see why you want war on them." he simply stated, and Mara whipped her tail around. Only now did Drakken notice the long scratch marks of frustration on the rooms walls to show she was bad-tempered.  
  
She tried keep herself calm. "I do beleive you... anything else? Who's coming and what weapons do they have?" she asked immediatly and quickly. "I really don't know that."  
  
She threw an arm around his shoulder and tried to play nice. "Well, you seem to be a use for me. If I let you in on a little secret... and share what that secret is with you on one condition... you will help?" Drakken looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I just want you to get rid of them."  
  
She tensed up again. Who does he think he is?!, she thought angrily and growled. He ignored her. "Look, we can help eachother and both of us will get what we want. Now does the Cosmos clan trust you?" she questioned again. "Yup." He replied, watching as she plastered a big, fake smile on her face. "Then you can find things out... any specific things that are important during the supposed attack?" she asked. Drakken realized that they would most likely kill them. And if Pyrolite was killed, that wouldn't be good. He'd feel guilty - so far she had tried to help him, and the only reason why she was so stupid is that she was happy most of the time. He took a deep breath. "One of them has short brown hair and red paint on her face. She knows some really important stuff so you shouldn't hurt her." Mara nodded. "Alright. Well, you can go now and see if you can figure some more things out. I need to ready some of my fighters for our little visit." With that, she pushed him outside and slammed the door shut. He smiled to himself and started walking out. Oh, yeah. Go Dr. D. You rock.  
  
Cosmos took a good look at the six physical horse shifters infront of them. They looked like they were more native American style by their clothes. "So... what are your names?" he said dully. A Budenny (A Russian horse) stepped forward that had a spear announced himself and the others. "I'm Frisco, the captain of all our fighters. This is Elora (Tiger horse), Morgan (Pinto), Palla (Azteca), Huttser (Australian Stock Horse), and Yili (Yili, Duh)." Cosmos nodded. "Alright. Thnaks for coming to help us. Right now a party has been sent to see why they want war with us, and you'll help us alot by being here." They all grinned. "Aww... that really flatters us!"  
  
The party had been walking for the whole day (alot complaining the whole time) when they finally saw the Reguba fort. Everyone practically threw themselves at the ground when the sentries came into veiw. It looked as though they were expecting them. Instead of relaxing like they normally would, they were alert and had bow and arrows. Pyrolite whispered to Thunder next to her, "There's tons of 'em!" He nodded. "Yeah. I think I see the leader looking through that window up there." he said, pointing up at a green stained glass window that shown a shadow through it. Zen glared at them. "Do you WANT to get caught? Let's all break apart instead of being a group." Everyone wandered in their own direction. Dr. Drakken was leaning against a wall when he saw Pyrolite wander out from the woods unnoticed. She looked up at a wall and began to slowly scale it by using the vines to pull herself up. She finally made it over and fell on the ramparts. There was a sentry standing right next to her with a pike. He noticed her and was about to shout out, when she simply thrust her hand into his chest. There was a long silence and she finally pulled her hand out. Pyrolite looked like she was more disguisted at the fact blood got under her claws. Mara saw the whole thing from her window. She rushed through the halls and grabbed a pike from a guard standing next to her. "Attack on the south wall!" she ordered and ran toward there. Others ran there also, but a few also saw the rest of the party climbing over. "Where's the leader?" Velt called to Kichen. "Here I am!" Mara shouted back and then flung the pike forward. There was a sickening crunch as the pike met his stomach and he fell. She walked over the ramparts taking notice that a few were surrounding a girl. She had the same profile Drakken described.  
  
"Don't kill her! Capture her instead!" she commanded and they obeyed by a Physical hyena shifter grabbing her around the stomach from behind. Pyrolite made a 'meep' noise and reached behind her, clawing at what she thought was his neck and then kicked out at any shifters brave enough to get close to her. Once they were all either kicked into unconsciousness, she grabbed the weakened hyena behind her by the head and pulled him over her easily. "I am STRONG! Grrr!" she shouted feeling full of herself, squeaked at the sight of more shifters coming at her and ran. Kichen leaped out infront of her and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Where's your spear?" She held up about one fourth of the handle. He rolled his eyes and began dragging her toward the huge doors to enter the fort. Being locked, the only way was to get in by the sentry lookouts. Pyrolite was the first to jump on them and start climbing, shortly followed by Kichen. She began to pull herself onto the balcony, and turned to look at Kichen. She stopped what she was doing as she saw him dead lying on his side with an arrow in his back. She first was full of sadness, then extreme hate. It was those damn archers on the balconies! With sudden determination, she pulled herself over the edge and immediatly grabbed an archer by the neck. "You killed my friend you worthless scum!" she growled in his face and then flung him over the side of the balcony. She ducked when the archers on the balconies on the side to her started to fire. She grabbed an unused longbow next to her and popped back up, chucking it. It landed itself in his stomach. The sentry grabbed it and fell over the edge. "YEAH! SCORE!" She shouted, throwing a fist up in the air. She ran inside the fort and looked around. This place was pretty good-looking! Now where to go? A tempting hall caught her attention so she ran in. There were no guards thankfully. She began to walk instead, feeling that no one was too close. There was a slight stairway infront of her and she walked up. A long hall with a red carpet was laid out infront of her. This had to be where the leader's room was. She walked on forward and opened a marble-plaited door. This room was pretty big, but mostly empty. Pyrolite walked up to the stainglass window and looked out. Her throat tightened, seeing that everyone was dead. The Reguba clan was now carrying bodies, dumping them in a pile and then she watched as Mara lit it in flames using a stone and dagger, and then gave them a lecture. She could barely hear it. "Now you see what only these nine people can do! There was about forty of us and now only twenty-eight left. This proves that we should train. And six of our Physical shifters have been lost to a bunch of regular shifters! When we have war, are all of us going to die just because you lot just couldn't fight?! I'm assigning three of the fighters who did the most damage as captains to teach the rest of these idiots. Bran, Khaz, Larka! You better start teaching them as soon as tommorrow morning." With that, she whirled around, leaving the three chosen all giddy. Pyrolite watched the flames swirl and then realized Mara was coming back. She ran out and back to safety outside.  
  
Kim finally saw Drakken while she was walking through the halls. "Haven't seen you all night." she said acidly. He grunted and continued on his way. Victory for Reguba clan... but bad news for Pyrolite. He didn't see her leave at all. Drakken wondered if she was okay. He might be evil but he never really killed anyone before. He didn't mind it too much, anyway, but when it was someone you knew dying, even if it was someone you didn't like too much it still made you feel quilty. Being about one in morning, he just went to bed.  
Authoresses notes - WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Lotsa fighty goodness is what it was! Well, I still have nothing to say but my creativity is back! *pets creative* So... REVIEW OR I SHALL IGNITE YOU IN FLAMES JUST LIKE MARA DID!! 


	11. Chapten ten

`Sun and Moon by InsaneSnakeJig  
  
Authoresses notes - That hibernation was well needed! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was reuniting with ICP's 'Carnival of Carnage.' *Sigh* Such a great CD....  
  
10. Pyrolite was running at top speed through the woods, almost gliding. She wasn't getting too worked up now about everyone just dying. The survival mood was kicking back in, and that meant alot of steam to blow off. She saw the familiar mountain and slowed down, then jumping up on rocky... rock. (O_o) She pushed and made another leap, gradually getting up.  
  
The six horse shifters were out on the mountain when they noticed Pyrolite making her way up. The Pinto, Morgan noticed her first and peered over the ramparts to get a better look. "Oy, that person a part of the Cosmos clan?" she asked Huttser. He too looked over the ramparts and nodded. "Yup, she's not wearing those ugly cloaks the Reguba people have." It was quiet for a while.  
  
"HEY, YOU! YES I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Morgan suddenly blurted out. Pyrolite stop jumping and cocked her head to the side. "WHAT?!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"OH... MY NAME'S PYROLITE AND I'M BACK FROM THE PARTY THAT WENT TO THE REGUBA CLAN!!"  
  
"OH, OKAY PYRODUCK! WANT ME TO GET COSMOS?"  
  
"IT'S PYROLITE! AND SURE!"  
  
"AIGHT, PYRODUCK... I'LL GET 'EM."  
  
"HEY, YOU'RE A HORSE!"  
  
"SO YOU NOTICED?"  
  
"YEAH!!!!"  
  
Shortly after Morgan left, she and Cosmos came back. Pyrolite was waiting with Huttser. "Where are the others?" he asked. Pyrolite growled. "Clan got 'em."  
  
"Right..." Cosmos said and averted his gaze to the side breifly. "Did you find anything?" She shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
Back at the Reguba clan, the three captains were now attempting to 'train' them. Khaz, a coyote P-shifter was almost dancing around their 'students' whirling his oh-so-deadly knife around. "You all are just a bunch of idiots who think they know alot about fighting, but I'M the real fighter around here so I get to shape you up... WHAT'S WITH THE JAVELIN?! You think wood's gonna help us win a fight?" he continued pacing, not noticing that Mara had come out.  
  
She gripped his shoulder. "Every weapon counts. You don't seem to notice that particular shifter can throw javelins as far as the distance an arrow can cover." (That is a looong distance people.)  
  
Khaz tried to smile. "I was only trying to show them the difference metal and wood make..."  
  
A shifter walked out into the yards. "That guy is here... again."  
  
Mara headed back to see Drakken, and gave Khaz one last glare before getting inside.  
  
"The girl got away and is back at the Cosmos clan." Drakken informed her. Mara was looking out through the window watching Larka show a group how to use throwing daggers. "What did she know, anyway?" Mara asked, not bothering to look at him.  
  
Drakken had to come up with something quick. "She knows where the sigil room is?" Mara practically whirled around wide-eyed. "Sigils?!"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yeah... sigils..." "Do you know what this means?! It means we can easily take over the fort using sigils. All we have to do is find ours! It may take a while but it's worth it..."  
  
"Why do you want their fort so bad, anyway?" Dr. Drakken asked.  
  
"Because theirs is hard to conquer and has a treasure room... full of treasure. (-_-)" Mara replied, now pacing with her hands behind her back. 'But the treasure room is just the sigil room,' Drakken thought and added, "But Pyrolite says that the sigil room is the treasure. She just won't tell anyone where it is." Mara stopped and looked at him. "Since you don't know anything about shifters, listen. Alot of people think that shifters don't exist. Some people consider us werewolves or whatever. I don't know, but you might think that. Shifters aren't just animal people. We have ancestors. Some people think it's the head hunters, indians or whatever. But they had some practices that no one could really explain. In almost every fort you can find strange drawing on rocks, walls and other places. They somehow know that we'll be here, and they are like messages. They tell something. For instance, the drawings found around the fort say that I was going to be the new leader. You'll never know how they figure out. One of our shifters used to be a part of that clan. They saw paintings with treasure and a dead shark. That shows we'll win, why do you think I'm being so confident?"  
  
Drakken just shrugged. "Anway..." Mara continued. "They have treasure. Sigils aren't just all magic. They can be explained somehow by our ancestry. Who knows what they did. So as shifters we respect them, and try to listen to whatever they try to say. They know everything. The paintings show they have treasure, so I beleive it. The reason why I want their fort is to find it. It isn't like the Cosmos clan is going to let us walk on in and start searching! So the sigil room obviously isn't"  
  
The 'they know everything' was a little creepy to him, but she started to open her mouth to continue when her ears slightly wiggled. She walked over to the windows and looked down to see all the shifters press themselves aganist the walls. A helicoptor passed by overhead, not seeming to notice anything. That seemed to get Mara out of her trance, so she turned to Drakken. "Can't you go now and find out something?" she asked, which sounded more like a command. "Whatever..." Drakken replied and stalked off, not noticing the toothy grin Mara gave him behind his back.  
  
Kim was talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator with Ron hovering above her shoulder. "Wade, I don't think we should get caught up in this whole war thing. So far five people here have been killed." Kim told Wade. "I agree, but it just doesn't seem like you to let this stuff happen. I'm not encouraging you to risk your lives by helping a bunch of people you don't know or anything, though." He replied. Kim twirled a lock of hair with her finger as she thought. "I want to help, but I just can't. It's one of those things I just can't handle."  
  
"I get it. So, do you want me to find a ride?"  
  
Kim looked at Ron, who was watching Rufus twirl around a deadly feather (Guess he found it from where one fell out of someone's hair.) and making a sound affects. "Nice one Rufus, you'll have to show Kichen that one!" Kim turned back to Wade. "I'll think about it... Call you back later."  
  
Just as she began to put away the Kimmunicator there was a knock at the door and Ron opened it to see Pyrolite. "Er.. Hi."  
  
"Hi... Cosmos wants EVERYONE, including you, to get to the Great Hall. Now. Yeah." she informed them and whirled around on her heel but fell. "I'm okay!" she announced and continued on her way. "Come on Ron. we better not upset cave woman over there." Kim said and they both went off to the Great Hall.  
  
Once there, it was crammed. Shifters were pretty much standing ontop of eachother's heads for enough space, and not to mention almost everyone had grabbed any food they could get their little claws on. Kim and Ron were shoved up against a wall with about ten shifters rubbing their backs against them (on accident!) and they all had managed to grab some kind of sticky drink, they called it cordial whatever that was. Finally, everyone shut up as soon as Cosmos was in veiw.  
  
"No offense to any of you... but you all suck at fighting. So what do you think that means...?"  
  
No one said a thing, and at this time Drakken slid in unnoticed and leaned his back up against a wall and listned carefully. Cosmos continued, "About only a dozen of the two hundred shifters in here don't know how the heck to even hold a sword! So the least we can do is help, because fighting on a slope isn't too easy and if they make a big attack we'd have no chance. And for you two, (he turns in Kim's direction.) if you aren't going to fight, you're leaving. At whatever time you want, get down to the orchards so you can learn some stuff from EXPERIENCED people. And we will need some people to actually help make some weapons." With that he left, and the ten shifters infront of Ron and Kim jumped on eachother, spilling the cordial all over them, and the two right behind them. "WOO-HOO!!! WE'RE GOIN' TAW WAR!"  
  
"What are we going to do, KP?" Ron asked by Kim's side as they made their way down the mountains to where they thought the orchards were. Kim sighed. "Ron, I'm staying here. I can't help but feel useless during this and people are dying. Do you know how that must feel for others? You can go, but I'm staying."  
  
Ron was first driven to say, 'Okay, see ya!' but he felt concern for his friend. "I go where you go. And plus, I want to learn some spiffy sword move!"  
  
Dr. Drakken obviously wasn't wanting to learn some spiffy sword move. Instead he went down the halls to 'report' back to Mara. He was liking her more and more every time she pulled some move on the Cosmos clan. He was making his way into the cavern when he saw a soaking horse shifter trying to towell off a wet mane as he made his way through the halls. The horse stopped and stared at him. "Wow..."  
  
"What?" Drakken asked, not in the mood to be talking to him, not that he was ever in 'the mood' anyway. "You have blue skin..." the horse shifter said with his jaw hanging open. "Shut up..." Dr. Drakken mumbled and continued on his way when a second horse came clopping into view. "Heeeyy!" then she stopped in her tracks wide-eyed. "You have blue skin."  
  
"CURSES!" Dr. Drakken shouted and shoved her out of the way.  
  
Outside in the orchards in wasn't as cold as it was inside the fort and people were relaxing even though they really shouldn't be. Two horse shifters joined with the other five and began showing off for admiration. "You see people... a spear isn't your everyday weapon. Ya need SKILL to just hold it right!" Elora said and Frisco rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. ANother thing that's hard is the weilders head."  
  
She didn't seem to notice. A shifter with a cougar tail came out of the woods with a bunch of long branches and was then followed by another only carrying small stumps of dead trees. He placed them down in a line and went back for re-fills. In front of the line a Raven shifter was trying to show his little group how to aim bow and arrows. He pulled back the string and released. The arrow hit the stump in the center. "The object is to aim, target, and release. Now all of you try that."  
  
Arrows whizzed by and almost all of them missed. Cosmos was giving Pyrolite her familiar sword, and she got all hyper. "'OL FAITHFULL! WE MEET AGAIN MATE!"  
  
Cosmos rolled his eyes. "How about you just show some people how to use them?"  
  
Ron pretty much jumped over. "I'm a quick learner! EDUCATE ME!" She nodded, feeling speical. "Alright, young one. First step- become one with the weapon."  
  
At the Reguba clan, things were going alot better then the Cosmos clan. People were actually fighting eachother and not using targets. As Dr. Drakken made his way to Mara's room, he watched as some shifters had to pull one of of another, driven to kill him. The sound of metal clashing against metal was all he could hear, and the whistles of arrows and javelins soaring through the air. He finally came to the door and knocked. The two regular guards by the doors were bowled over as Mara swung open the doors. "News already?" she grinned evily.  
  
The guards were just getting up and using the doors to lean on when she pulled Drakken in, along with doors and they fell again. "My spine..." one whimpered. "Everyone is getting ready for a big fight, and now they're all training and stuff and some of them are pretty good." Drakken informed her and she nodded, eyes closed. "Heh. They don't know what's comin'." she said and then pointed her clawed finger at the door. "I HAVE MUCH WORK TO DO!"  
  
Once again, back at the Cosmos clan things were getting a little better.  
  
About three fifths of the archers have gotten used to firing so quickly, and alot could throw javelins far. The thing people weren't used to were the heavy scythes. Kim was watching with interest as Ron swong a big sword around, nearly chopping off Pyrolite's head. "Watch it!" she said and then noticed Kim laughing at Ron trying to lift the sword up again. "Oy, Kim! Want to try?"  
  
Kim first wanted to, but remembered that she 'hated' Pyrolite. "No."  
  
"Oh, come on KP! It's really fun!" Ron persuaded her, and she couldn't help but smile at his attempts of pointing at her with the sword. "Well... alright."  
  
Ron handed Kim the sword slowly and she grabbed it, and swung it around twice like it was a feather. "For something I never used this is pretty fun." she said and Pyrolite immediatly was jealous. It took her a month to learn how to spin it like that. "Try hitting the wood while it's in the air." Pyrolite said, grabbing a peice from a shifter running pass. She threw it underhand and when it was level with Kim's head, she swung out and left a good, deep scratch into it's side, and it was propelled at Pyrolite. She hit the deck and it went soaring over her head. She quickly scrambled up and didn't notice Ron was throwing it again for Kim to hit. "THAT WAS NOTHING!"  
  
*Whap*  
  
Alot of people were having fun either 'accidentally' hitting another or just fooling around. People amazingly were hacking up the stumps of wood, and they were constantly being replaced. Tons of wooden weapons like arrows, javelins, spears and pikes were all in a big pile about five feet high. To the side of the mountain Cosmos was talking to another shifter out of veiw. "We have all the wooden weapons we need so far, but it still isn't enough. The Reguba clan has mastered forging like it's as easy as cooking. We can't beat their metal by a chance. So that's why I want you to get to the full weaponry. I couldn't use it until now, because the clans gotten so used to not using weapons they would just hurt themselves. Can you gather them all up and put them in the weaponry?" The shifter nodded her head.  
  
"Alright. Make sure no one finds where the full weaponry, Shima. You're the last one who even knows about it other than me."  
  
Shima once again nodded, and set off. She was around twenty and was one of the feline shifters, who had hte phenotype of a snow leopard. She made her way up the mountain no sweat and went on inside. It was empty except for the occasional shifter too lazy to move his butt and train.  
  
She entered the weaponry and her eyes trailed to the tapestry of Hethulsah. ('Member him?) Shima walked on over, grabbing a spear as she went and brushed the tapestry away. A hardly visible doorway could be seen, and she jammed the spear underneath it and pushed down. With a crumbling sound it slowly opened. Shima grabbed a nearby torch and headed in.  
  
Using the fire's light, she made out more torches on the walls and lit those. This room was huge. It was rectangle-shaped and was dusty. The thing first noticed was the glimmer of metal from the fire. She silently walked over and caight sight of alot of swords bundled up. She grabbed them and made her way back to the weaponry. There were battle axes and tomahawks also, so she got them on her second trip inside. She continued her work unnoticed.  
  
Authoresses notes- Howd'ja like it? This wasn't my favorite of the bunch. Poo. Well stay tuned for next time. Mmm-hmmm. 


End file.
